Une surprise bien agréable
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Bella et son amie et colocataire Angéla lui offre un cadeau spécial. Attention Femslash - Facebook: Bellice01
1. Intro

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Voila, je commence une petite story dont j'ignore encore le nombre de chapitres.

Je n'avais même pas prévu de suite mais on verra ou l'inspiration me mènera.

Bien sure c'est un Alice/Bella et donc un Femslash, homophobe s'abstenir !

C'est un All Humain

N'oubliez pas une petite review pour l'auteur une fois la lecture du chapitre finis svp :)

Merci à tous/toutes et bonne lecture !

**Bella-swan01**


	2. Cadeau

- Angéla, quand est ce que tu vas me dire ou tu m'emmènes ? fit Bella à son amie.

- Je te l'aie dit, c'est une surprise ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas gâcher ton cadeau d'anniversaire, si ?

- Je suppose que non mais ça fais vingt-minutes qu'on tourne en rond ! J'ai beau avoir les yeux bandés, je ne suis pas idiote.

- Oui bon ça va, on est arrivée.

Se garant à moitié sur le trottoir, Angéla contourna sa voiture et aida son amie à quitter sa place avant de l'emmenée dans un immeuble ou elles regagnèrent l'appartement qu'elles partageaient à deux. Une fois entrée, Angéla asseya son amie sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

- Voila, ta surprise ne devrais plus tarder.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ou on est ? Questionna Bella.

- Non non, ça serais trop facile.

Angéla tamisa la lumière dans le salon alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Pile à l'heure, fit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Traversant la pièce, elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir une femme en uniforme devant elle.

- Bonsoir, Vous êtes ?

- La surprise, répondit la jeune femme.

- La surprise ? fit Angéla. Mais j'avais demandé un homme !

- Edward a du partir en urgence donc je le remplace.

- Mais ça ne marcheras jamais !

- Vous avez payé 150 dollars d'avance mademoiselle et la maison ne rembourse pas donc ce sera moi, ou rien.

- Angéla ? fit Bella derrière elles. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, tout va bien. Entrer, fit-elle à la femme en uniforme. La radio se trouve sur l'armoire du fond.

- Bien, fit la jeune femme en se rendant à l'endroit indiqué.

- Bella ? fit Angéla à son amie. Ta surprise est arrivée donc, je vais y aller.

- Pardon ?! S'étrangla la brune.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je te retrouve demain.

- Mais t'es dingue ! Tu me laisses seules avec dieu sais qui ?

- Tu es entre de bonnes mains, fit Angéla. Enfin, je l'espère souffla-t-elle pour elle.

- Tu me le payeras !

- A demain ma belle, fit son amie en déposant un baiser sur son front. Et surtout, profites en autant que tu peux.

- "Je vais la tuer !" pensa Bella alors qu'elle entendit la porte se fermée. Tandis qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour savoir ou se trouvais son invité, Bella fut surprise d'entendre de la musique alors que son bandeau tombait à terre.

**Mylène Farmer - déshabillez moi**

Clignant des yeux pour s'habituée à la faible lumière de la pièce, Bella aperçut alors devant elle une jeune femme brune, de petite taille qui portait un uniforme de la police.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celle-ci commençait à retirer son képi qu'elle envoyait à travers la pièce et se mit à danser sensuellement.

- "Merde ! Songea Bella, elle m'a payé un strip-tease ! Et une femme en plus ! "

Alors que Bella se demandais à quoi pensait son amie, elle fut interrompue par cette inconnue qui vient s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Instinctivement, Bella posa ses mains sur ces cuisses tandis que l'inconnue esquissait un sourire et commençait à défaire son chemisier.

- " Et en plus, fallait qu'elle soit jolie ! Bon sang Angéla, t'es morte ma pauvre !"

La petite brune finissait de défaire son chemisier et laissa apparaitre un soutien à gorges en dentelle noire dont Bella n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux. Elle fut surprise de la voir se levée et se mettre à danser autour d'elle.

- "Mais pourquoi est ce qu'Angéla a fait venir une femme ! Elle pense pourtant que j'aime les hommes ! "

En effet, Bella n'avais jamais été attirée par les hommes et ne l'avais jamais dit à son amie, préférant ne pas la choquée étant donnée qu'elles étaient colocataires. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme qui dansait autour d'elle, Bella se mordit la lèvre en la voyant arraché son pantalon.

-" Merde ! Et en plus, elle est canon !"

La jolie brune devant elle se trouvant maintenant en sous-vêtement noir devant elle et Bella se demandait si elle irait jusqu'au bout. Revenant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bella, celle-ci se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Tu as le droit de toucher tu sais ?

Bella frissonna en entendant ces mots.

- Ton amie a payé pour un strip-tease intégral, lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Alors, autant que tu en profites non ?

Bella déglutit difficilement à cette phrase murmurée à son oreille.

- Laisse toi allée, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Bella tandis qu'elle prenait ces mains pour les mettre sur ses hanches.

La jolie brune esquissa un sourire en voyant Bella si tendue et se pencha pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te mordre. Alors comme ça, il parait que c'est ton anniversaire ?

- Oui, souffla Bella.

- Et est ce que ton cadeau te plait ?

- Beau…beaucoup, articula Bella.

- Hummm, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à mon gout.

- Qu…quoi ? S'étrangla Bella.

- D'habitude, je ne vais pas si loin avec mes clientes tu sais ? Mais toi, tu as quelques choses…ce regard que tu as. C'est du désir pur, de l'envie aussi, pas de regard pervers comme tout les autres.

- Les autres ? fit Bella. Tu es payée pour… ?

- Non, fit la brune. Juste pour danser.

- Oh je…d'accord, fit Bella.

- Tu es déçue ?! S'étonna la petite brune.

- Non…je…détournant le regard, Bella fut surprise de sentir les doigts fins de cette inconnue lui saisir doucement le menton et la forcée à la regardée.

- Putain si, t'es déçue ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- ça se pourrait, fit Bella en fuyant son regard.

- T'en veut plus hein ? lui demanda son invitée avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je croyais qu'Angéla avais payé pour l'intégral ? fit Bella.

- Tu tiens plus en place ma jolie ? Tu veux me voir nue ?

- Si c'est prévu dans le spectacle…alors autant en profité non ?

- Mhhh tu n'as pas tort, fit la petite brune en se levant. Mais…qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ?

- Euh…Angéla ne vous a pas payé ?

- La moitié ce matin, le reste demain, si.

- Alors, ou est le problème ? demanda Bella qui était toujours assise sur sa chaise alors qu'elle commençait à mourir de chaud.

La chanson tournait en boucle depuis un moment, Bella était certaine qu'elle tournait déjà depuis au moins dix minutes. Regardant dans la direction de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, Bella se pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ces fesses.

- "Et merde… pensa-t-elle en la regardant, fallait qu'elle me plaise en plus"

- Je ne fais pas ça avec mes clients, murmura la brune.

- Pas quoi ? fit Bella qui avait entendu.

Prise sur le fait, la jeune femme revient alors vers Bella et s'empara de ses lèvres avec envie. Elle gémit dans leurs baiser tandis que Bella, trop surprise par l'initiative de cette fille qu'elle connaissait à peine, n'eut pas le reflexe de répondre à ce baiser.

- Fait chier ! Se lamenta la brune.

- Quoi ? fit Bella.

- Tes lèvres sont trop douces ! Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Bella.

- Ha ouais ? Et ça te dirais d'y re-gouté ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire charmeur avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bella qui cette fois, répondit à son baiser. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, Bella enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses de la femme assise sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Att…attend...fit-elle en rompant le baiser. Je ne sais même pas ton prénom.

- Ou est le mal ?

- S'il te plait…dit moi ton nom, souffla Bella.

- Anya.

- C'est ton vrai prénom ou ton nom de scène ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- C'est vrai, après tout, je ne suis qu'une cliente de plus…

- Alice, souffla la petite brune. Je m'appelle Alice.

Bella esquissa un sourire et plongea sont regard dans celui de cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un quart d'heures.

- Alice ? C'est joli, fit Bella.

- Merci Isabella.

Bella grimaça à l'entente de son prénom complet.

- Je vois que tu connais mon prénom mais appelle moi Bella, je préfère.

- Très bien Bella, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu me plais, je te plais, ta copine a payer pour un strip-tease intégral.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est ma colloc', fit Bella qui tenait toujours la petite brune assise sur elle.

- Donc, c'est ton appart ?

Regardant autour d'elle, Bella réalisa qu'effectivement, elles étaient chez elle.

- Apparemment oui.

- Donc, ta chambre n'est pas très loin ?

- Au fond du couloir à gauche.

- Dit moi Bella, est ce que tu as des muscles ?

- Pourquoi ? fit la concernée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que s'envoyer en l'air sur une chaise, s'est loin d'être confortable, souffla Alice à son oreille.

- Putain, ça au moins c'est direct !

Alors qu'Alice nouais ses bras dans son cou, Bella souleva sans peine la jeune femme qui enroula ces jambes autour de ses hanches pour se laisser emmener vers la chambre. A peine eut-elle claquée la porte d'un coup de pied qu'Alice s'empara de ces lèvres pour échanger un baiser fougueux. Allongeant Alice sur le lit, Bella se redressa pour retirer son haut et esquissa un sourire en voyant cette inconnue la dévorer des yeux. Elle retira par la même occasion, ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de venir se glisser sur la jolie brune dans son lit.

- Comme ça, on est à égalité, souffla Bella en venant l'embrassée.

- Merde, tu es absolument divine, souffla Alice.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à te plaindre sur ce point la, fit Bella en souriant. Alors qu'Alice l'attirait dans un baiser, elle sentit sa main droite remonté dans son dos et dégrafer son soutiens à gorge.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour retirer ce morceau de tissus, Bella plongea son regard dans celui d'Alice et y décela une profonde envie. Se redressant à son tour, Alice retira son propre soutien à gorge et rapprocha sa main du boxer de Bella. Celle-ci fondit sur elle pour l'embrassée et l'entraina dos au matelas tandis qu'Alice faisait rouler son sous-vêtement sur ces hanches. Nouant ces jambes autour de la taille de Bella, Alice esquissa un sourire en sentant la jeune femme lui retirer son string.

- T'es sure de toi ? fit-elle à Bella.

- Et toi ?

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive Bella, avoir envie d'une cliente…couché avec. Tout ça m'est interdit.

- Alors on arrête ? demanda timidement Bella.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? fit Alice.

- Non ! Mais tu prends le risque de perdre ton emploi…

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! fit Alice en attira Bella à elle pour l'embrassée. Rapidement, Bella fit glisser sa main sur le flanc droit d'Alice et s'aventura à l'intérieur de ces cuisses.

- Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis, souffla Bella.

Posant sa main sur celle de Bella, Alice la guida vers son intimité et rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les doigts de Bella en elle.

- Oui ! Enfin ! Gémit-elle.

- Impatiente ?

- Je t'en prie Bella, baise moi ! fit la petite brune.

- En voila des vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche.

- Bouche qui d'ici peut de temps va te faire prendre un pied d'enfer ! assura Alice.

Bella esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser alors qu'elle entamait un vas et viens en elle.

- Putain ! C'est trop bon ! Gémit Alice.

Accélérant encore la cadence, Bella vis le plaisir déformer les traits de cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

- Haan, Bella…s'il te plait, plus vite !

S'accrochant au dos de Bella, Alice lui griffa le dos tandis qu'elle glissait un troisième doigt en elle et accélérant encore le rythme.

- Hann Bella…je vais…

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna Bella.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Alice encra son regard à celui de Bella qui d'un geste plus puissant l'envoya au septième ciel.

- Putain Bella !

Tremblant contre elle, Bella se délectait de voir cette petite brune fauchée par l'orgasme.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle lorsque celle-ci eut fini de tremblée.

- Waouh…ça c'était bon !

- Tant mieux, fit Bella en retirant sa main avant de se dégager de la petite brune. A peine fut-elle dos au matelas qu'Alice grimpa sur elle.

- Tu veux prendre ton pied aussi ma belle ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, répondit Bella.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella, dit moi ?

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Mais encore ?

- Putain Alice, fait moi jouir ! Je veux que tu me baises !

- Voila qui est mieux !

S'emparant de ces lèvres, Alice rompit rapidement le baiser pour l'embrasser dans le cou et s'aventurer vers son ventre qu'elle couvrit aussi de baiser et s'aventura vers son intimité.

- Alice ?

- Hum hum ?

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Putain si ! Souffla Bella.

- Alors tais-toi et profites ! fit Alice avant de venir titiller son intimité de sa langue

- Ohhh seigneur Alice ! Gémit Bella en arquant le dos.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut que baiser, gémissement et cris de plaisir, au petit matin lorsque Bella finit par trouver le sommeil, Alice se leva et attrapa ses vêtements avant de s'éclipser vers le salon. Une fois habillée, elle griffonna un petit mot pour Bella et quitta l'appartement.

**** A Suivre****

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aie plu ?

Une petit review pour m'encourager pour la suite ?

Merci :)


	3. Réveil

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle fut déçue de trouver son lit vide.

- " Juste un coup d'un soir" pensa-t-elle en se levant.

Réalisant l'heure qu'il était, elle fila sous la douche pour se préparée à aller en cours. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lavée et habillée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour déjeunée et trouva un petit mot sur le comptoir.

- _" J'espère que ton cadeau t'as plu, Bon anniversaire. Alice "_ lut-elle.

Hésitant entre jeté le papier à la poubelle ou le gardé, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa colocataire qui passa la porte.

- Salut Bella, fit Angéla en rentrant.

- Salut, marmonna la brune.

- Oula, j'en connais une qui a passée une mauvaise soirée. Je suis désolée tu sais ? J'avais pourtant demandée un homme.

- Non, c'est vraiment rien, assura la jeune femme. C'était sympa.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Angéla.

- Ecoute Angie, il faut que je te dise…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler son orientation sexuelle à sa colocataire et amie, elle fut interrompue pour le portable de celle-ci.

- Excuse moi…c'est Ben.

- Pas de soucis, fit Bella. Vas-y.

Laissant Bella seule à la cuisine, celle-ci glissa le petit mot d'Alice dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Pendant ce temps la, à plusieurs kilomètre de la, Alice venait de se rendre à son travail. Le Volturi's lounge n'ouvrais qu'à partir de 19 heures mais le matin était destiné au rangement de la soirée de la veille.

- Anya, tu es en retard, fit une voix féminine quand elle passa la porte.

- De cinq minutes Jane, fit la jeune femme. Tu as beau être la préféré du patron, je ne dois pas te rendre de compte.

- Je vois que tu m'en veux de t'avoir envoyée en remplacement d'Edward, fit la blonde.

- Ecoute, j'ai passée une sale nuit, ok ? Alors fous-moi juste la paix.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une autre blonde en arrivant dans la pièce. Déjà une dispute de bon matin ?

- Laisse tomber Lola, fit Jane. Anya s'est levée du pied gauche.

- Et puis arrêtes de nous appeler par nos noms de scènes quand on est seule, fit Alice. A quoi ça sert au juste ?!

Voyant que Jane s'apprêtait à répliquer, la dénommée Lola intervint alors.

- Alice ! Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans la réserve s'il te plait ? J'aimerais ton avis sur la liste de cocktails de ce soir.

- Ouais, marmonna Alice en suivant son amie.

Une fois seule toutes les deux, les deux jeunes femmes purent enfin discutée seule à seule.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit la blonde.

- J'ai merdé Rose, fit Alice.

- Merdé ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai franchis la limite…

- La limite ? Tu veux dire que…

- Que j'ai couchée avec une cliente, oui. Marmonna la petite brune.

- Bon sang Alice ! fit Rosalie. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? C'était juste un strip, on fait ça tout les soirs !

- Je sais ! Je te dis que j'ai merdé, ok ?!

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est arrivée c'est tout. J'ai dansé, elle m'a regardée mais c'était différent de tous les pervers qui viennent ici…C'était pas juste sexuel, elle me désirait.

- Tu as passée la nuit avec ? lui demanda la blonde.

- Je me suis sauvée quand elle s'est endormie…

- Mais ?

- Mais j'aurais voulu restée…

- Alice…soupira la blonde.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je ne suis payée qu'à danser, pas de sentiments, pas de sexe, juste de la danse.

- Si Aro l'apprend…

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, fit Alice. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma place, j'ai besoin de ce fric pour me payer mes cours de stylisme. Je ne veux pas faire ça toute ma vie.

- Tu comptes la revoir ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Il y a peu de chance, fit la brune.

- Attend, je vais te poser la question autrement. Tu aimerais la revoir ?

- J'en sais rien Rose.

- C'était si bien que ça ? fit la blonde.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de la petite brune en se remémorant sa nuit.

- Laisse tomber, je connais ce sourire par cœur, fit la blonde en roulant des yeux.

- C'était pas juste bon Rose, c'était passionnée, j'ai jamais connu ça !

- T'es déjà accro ma parole !

- Je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais la revoir.

- Tu as pensé à ton travail ? S'il se passe un truc sérieux entre vous, tu crois qu'elle accepterait que tu fasses des strip-teases pour gagner ta vie ?

- J'ai besoin de ce boulot Rosalie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Je sais mais et si …

- Les filles ! fit la voix de Jane. Le patron nous attend dans son bureau.

- On en reparlera plus tard, fit Alice à son amie. Le travail nous attend.

***A suivre***

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 2 :)**

**Un peu court je sais mais bon...**

**Une petite review ?**


	4. Rendez-vous ?

Deux jours plus tard, Bella se trouvait seule à son appartement. Le nez dans un bouquin, la jeune femme n'entendit pas tout de suite sa colocataire revenir.

- Encore le nez dans tes livres ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oh Angie, fit Bella en réalisant la présence de son amie. Ça va ?

- Tu sais qu'on est Samedi la ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu es jeune en bonne santé et qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu étudies ?!

- Hé bien oui, j'ai un partiel lundi.

- Tu sais qu'il est conseillé de faire une pause quand on étudie ? fit Angéla en venant s'asseoir sur la table basse du salon.

- J'en ai fait une il y a quelques heures, répondit Bella sans lever le nez de son livre.

- J'en suis sure, oui.

- Hé bien oui, j'ai changé de livre.

- Tu parles d'une pause ! s'exclama Angéla.

- Hey ! fit Bella. Je suis étudiante en médecine je te rappelle ! Peut-être que le droit c'est moins dur, j'en sais rien mais…

- Stop ! L'interrompit la brune. Tu risques de dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

- Soit, fit Bella. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre. Tu ne passais pas la soirée avec Ben ?

- Si mais je suis passée me changée avant de repartir.

- Vous allez ou ?

- Boire un verre, tu veux venir ? Proposa son amie en se levant.

- J'en sais rien…J'ai pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle tu vois…

- J'aie une idée ! Je vais appeler Ben et lui dire d'inviter un de ses amis de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

- Euh...ça va aller, fit Bella.

- T'inquiète, je vais lui dire de prendre le plus mignon de l'équipe ! Enfin le plus mignon après lui bien sure, fit Angéla en disparaissant avec son téléphone.

- Génial…manquais plus que ça ! marmonna la brune.

Environ un quart d'heures plus tard, Bella se trouvais dans la voiture de Ben, assise à coté d'un parfait inconnu qui répondait au nom de Mike.

- Alors, ou est ce qu'on va ? fit le conducteur.

- Peu importe tant qu'on peut boire un verre et se détendre ! S'exclama Angéla.

- Je connais un bar, j'y suis jamais allé mais il parait qu'il est cool, fit le dénommé Mike. C'est Le Volturi's lounge, c'est pas loin je pense…

- Encore bien que j'ai un GPS ! fit Ben en se garant sur le coté pour entré le nom du bar. C'est à 5 minutes, on y sera vite.

Tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route, le garçon à coté de Bella se décida à engager la conversation.

- Alors Bella, tu es étudiante en droit comme Angéla ?

- Non, je suis étudiante en médecine.

- La médecine ? Cool ! T'es en quelle année ?

- En seconde, comme Angéla. Et toi, tu fais quoi comme études ? demanda Bella pour faire la conversation.

- Je suis en option sport, j'ai décroché une bourse.

- Tu joues dans l'équipe de Lacrosse ?

- Exact, je suis dans la même équipe que Ben.

- On est arrivé, fit le concerné en se garant sur le grand parking devant un grand bâtiment ou brillait l'enseigne du Volturi's lounge.

- ça m'a l'air sympa ce bar, fit Mike en descendant de la voiture.

Apres avoir passé les vigiles à l'entrée, les quatre jeunes gens furent surpris par l'ambiance à l'intérieur.

- Dit moi Mickey, fit Ben. Qui t'as parlé de ce bar ?

- Un pot de l'équipe, pourquoi ?

- T'as rien remarqué de spécial ?

- Bon sang Mike, intervint Angéla. C'est une boite de Strip-tease !

- Ha, effectivement, fit le blond en regardant autour de lui.

- Ont peut toujours rester pour boire un verre ? proposa Bella.

- Euh…tu es sure Bella ? lui demanda Angéla.

- Bien sure ! Ça peut être marrant.

Repérant une table au fond de la pièce, Bella s'y dirigea bientôt suivie par les autres.

- Vous croyez qu'on fait comment pour commander dans ce genre d'endroit ? demanda Angela visiblement pas très à l'aise.

Bella fis signe en direction du bar pour attirer l'attention d'une serveuse.

- Tu es déjà venue ici ? La questionna son amie.

- Euh non…jamais ! Mais bon, il faut bien essayer quelque chose !

- En tout cas, moi cet endroit me plait bien, fit Mike.

- Il faudrait être de marbre pour rester insensible, renchérit Ben.

- Non mais ça va aller ?! S'exclama Angéla.

Alors que le ton commençait à monter, une jolie serveuse brune arriva à leurs hauteurs.

- Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Anya et je serais votre hôtesse pour la soirée.

Lorsque Bella se tourna vers la jeune femme dont elle pensait avoir reconnu la voix, elle se figea en identifia la jeune femme devant elle.

- Alice ?!

***A suivre***

* * *

**Haa je sais, c'est court et c'est sadique de coupé la mais bon ^^**

**Sinon ça va pas durer longtemps donc voila :)**

**Une petite review please ?**


	5. Discussion

- Alice ?!

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Mike.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent avant de répondre.

- Non, fit Alice.

- Oui ! fit Bella.

Elles avaient parlés toutes les deux en même temps.

- Alors je dois confondre, enchaina Bella après un instant d'hésitation.

- Que désirez-vous boire ? fit Alice en reprenant son professionnalisme.

- Une vodka pour moi, fit Mike.

- Pour moi ce sera un Mojito, fit Angéla.

- Et moi je vais prendre un bloody Mary, fit le jeune homme à coté d'elle.

- Ben, c'est toi qui conduit je te rappelle, lui dit sa petite amie.

- ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas m'amuser ce soir ?

- Je vais prendre une tequila Sunrise, fit Bella en laissant le couple ce chamailler.

- Bien, je vous ramène ça tout de suite, fit Alice avant de s'éloignée.

Tandis qu'elle partait, Bella la suivait des yeux et se demandait pourquoi elle avait bien pu l'ignorée.

- Bella, ça va ? fit Mike.

- Euh…ouais. Je reviens ! Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Sans prêter attention à ce que le jeune homme répondait, Bella se lança dans la foule et repéra rapidement la petite brune qui filait vers le comptoir.

- Alice ! L'interpella-t-elle en la retenant par le bras.

- Bon sang Bella, ici je m'appelle Anya ! s'exclama la concernée.

- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint une serveuse blonde qui avait assisté à la scène.

- Rien, fit Alice. Tout va bien Rose, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler, fit Bella.

- Rose, je prends ma pause, fit Alice à son amie. Si on me demande…

- Je te couvre, répondit la blonde.

- Suis-moi, fit la petite brune à Bella.

Celle-ci accepta de la suivre vers la réserve ou elles se retrouvèrent seules.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite, fit Bella.

- Cache ta joie ma jolie, railla la strip-teaseuse qui traversa la pièce pour lui tourné le dos.

- Laisse moi te rappelée qui s'est sauvée pendant que l'autre dormais ?

- Ouais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Alice.

- Je suis venue boire un verre avec des amis.

- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux qu'un bar à strip-tease ?

- C'était l'idée de Mike. C'est un de ces amis qui lui en a parlé.

- Et qui est ce Mike ? La questionna Alice.

- Un ami de Ben, le mec d'Angéla, je crois qu'elle essaye de me mettre avec…

Cette remarque fit rire Alice.

- Avec un mec ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Ouais…Angéla ignore que je suis …

- Gay ? Elle t'a portant offert mes services.

- Sauf qu'à la base, tu n'aurais pas du venir chez moi vu qu'elle avait fais appel à un homme, lui dit Bella.

- Bizarrement, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre cette nuit la. Ou tes plaintes ressemblent fort à des gémissements.

- Dis-moi, à quoi tu joues au juste ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- C'est toi qui voulais ce qui il y a eu entre nous, tu en étais à l'origine. Fit Bella.

- Et tu n'as pas dit non, lui répondit Alice.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, tout comme toi. Tout comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois la au matin.

- ça aurait servis à quoi ? Je nous ai évités un moment pénible.

- Pénible ? fit Bella. Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!

- C'était juste un coup d'un soir ! S'énerva Alice. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je voulais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai suivie ici ?

- Pour échapper à ce plan bizarre avec l'ami d'un ami ?

- Je voudrais te revoir…souffla Bella.

- Me revoir ?

- Ouais, tu sais prendre un verre, sortir à deux…des trucs de ce genre.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une strip-teaseuse. Fit Alice.

- Et alors ? C'est avec toi que je veux sortir, pas avec ton travail.

Alice esquissa un sourire en entendant ces mots.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas pouvoir en parler maintenant.

- Je sais…

- Donne-moi ton portable ! Fit Alice.

- Mon portable ? Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? lui demanda la brune en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Prenant le portable des mains de Bella, Alice pianota quelques secondes dessus avant de lui rendre.

- Voila, c'est mon numéro. Je l'ai mis à "Alice", tu te souviendras de qui je suis ?

- ça devrait aller je crois, répondit Bella en souriant.

- Bien alors quand tu auras envie de sortir, appelle-moi, il se peut que je réponde.

- J'y penserais.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, le travail m'appelle, l'informa la petite brune.

- Oui, bien sure. Et moi je crois que mes amis vont se demandé ou je suis passée.

- Alors allons-y.

Alice passa devant Bella et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Je t'appelle bientôt, fit-elle en sortant.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Alice en souriant alors que Bella s'engouffrait dans la foule avant de regagner sa table.

- Bella, tout va bien !? S'inquiéta Mike lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir.

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu as disparue pendant pratiquement un quart d'heures !

- Oh, fit la brune. Désolée…j'ai reçu un appel alors…

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, intervint son amie.

- Je vais bien, répondit Bella en souriant en repensant à sa conversation avec la petite brune. Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

****A suivre****

* * *

**Pas fameux ce chapitre mais bon, ça fais avancer le chmilblik ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse une trace de leur passages :)**

**Une petite review pour ce chapitre ? :)**

**Bises !**


	6. Révélations

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Bella passait la porte de son appartement suivie par sa colocataire.

- Bon dieu Bella ! A quoi tu as pensé ce soir ?

- Comment ça ? fit la brune en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Avec Mike ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de le rembarrer dès qu'il faisait quelques choses pour t'approcher.

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas pensés qu'il pourrait ne pas m'intéressé ?

- Non ! Il est grand, blond, sportif, attentionné…

- Et c'est un homme ! s'exclama Bella.

- Attend…quoi ? lui demanda son amie en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Ecoute Angie, je sais que ça fais longtemps que j'aurais du t'en parler mais…

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec Mike, ni même avec aucun homme…pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas les hommes.

- Tu veux dire que tu es … ?

- Gay ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Gay oui, fit Bella. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire dès le début…

- Tout s'explique en fait ! s'exclama Angela.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu aucun mec ici depuis qu'on vit en colloc', j'ai vu quelques amies à toi mais ce n'était pas des amies, pas vrai ?

- Pas vraiment…fit Bella en rougissant légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !?

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ont allaient vivre ensemble et que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus qu'ont soient colloc' à cause de ça.

- à cause de ça ? C'est pas comme si t'était une pédophile ou une criminel Bella ! Tu aimes justes les femmes, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! fit Angéla.

- Vraiment aucun ?

- Non aucun ! C'est pas comme si t'était amoureuse de moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit Bella.

- Mais dis moi, en fait, ton cadeau d'anniversaire, tu as du beaucoup l'apprécier, non ?

- Beaucoup oui.

- Racontes !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout ce qui veut bien me dire !

- Bien, elle m'a fait un strip-tease, elle me plaisait, je lui plaisais donc…

- Vous avez …?

- Oui, fit Bella.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite, le lendemain matin, elle s'était sauvée.

- La poisse ! Elle ne t'a pas laissée son numéro ?

- Non, mais je l'ai revue…

- Quand ça ? La questionna son amie.

- Ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Attends…tu veux dire qu'elle travaille au bar ou ont est allé ?

- Le monde est petit, pas vrai ? fit Bella.

- c'était ça ton fameux appel ! C'était une excuse pour aller la trouvée ! s'exclama Angéla.

- Bien vu.

- Et ça a donné quoi ?

- J'ai son numéro de téléphone.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Fit Bella.

- Tu vas l'appelée ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je suppose...

- Tu supposes ? fit Angéla en haussant les sourcils. Attends, t'es entrain de me dire que une fille que tu connais à peine, t'as fais un strip-tease intégrale, que vous avez coucher ensemble, que vous vous êtes revues récemment et que tu ne vas rien faire ?!

- J'ai dit que j'en savais rien, c'est tout, fit Bella.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle est nulle au lit ?

- Non ! C'est même tout le contraire ! Et puis, je viens à peine de te dire que j'aime les femmes et on parle déjà de sexe !

- C'est pour ton bien ma chérie ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu es seule ? Et je te parle d'histoire sérieuse pas de coup d'un soir.

- Un moment, je suppose, répondit la brune.

- Il est donc largement temps que tu ailles de l'avant ! Appelle cette fille et tu verras ce qu'il arrivera.

- Et si elle me jette ?

- Si elle le fait, elle aura à faire à moi ! s'exclama Angéla. J'en ai assez de te voir tout les soirs le nez dans tes livres, faut que ça change ma belle !

- Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison.

- Un peu que j'ai raison ! Donc tu vas prendre ton téléphone et tu vas l'appelée, tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? Mais t'es dingue, il est deux heures du matin ! fit Bella.

- Et alors ? Tu oublies le métier qu'elle fait ? Elle doit surement à peine avoir fini.

- Elle est strip-teaseuse Angie, pas pute. Alors parle autrement d'elle, d'accord ?

- Oulala, mademoiselle Swan vous m'avez l'air déjà pas mal accroc ! S'amusa son amie.

-Je ne suis pas accroc ! Se défendis Bella. Elle me plait bien, c'est tout.

- Ouais, donc tu vas bouger ton petit cul et tu vas l'appeler, d'accord ?

- Et si je lui envoyais un texto à la place ?

- Un texto ? Ça ne fait pas un peu impersonnel ça ?

- Ohh Angie t'es chiante la ! fit Bella. Je lui envoie un texto, point barre !

- Bien bien, comme tu veux.

- Merci ! fit Bella en attrapant son portable sur lequel elle pianota quelques instants.

- Tu lui envoies quoi ? lui demanda son amie.

- Je lui demande si elle est libre pour aller prendre un verre toutes les deux après-demain.

- Bien, bonne initiative.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le téléphone de Bella ne se mette à sonner.

- Alors ? fit Angéla. Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

- Rendez-vous après-demain à 14heures au bar qui fait le coin sur la 5ieme avenue.

- Génial ! S'enthousiasma Angéla. Ça veut dire que t'as un rencard !

- On dirais oui, fit Bella avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**** A suivre****

* * *

**Encore une fois, c'est court mais mon imagination n'est pas en forme en ce moment...**

**Désolée :(**

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira quand même !**

**Une petite review pour l'auteur ?**

**Bises **


	7. Rencard

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, Alice esquissait un sourire en posant son téléphone sur la table basse du salon.

- C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? lui demanda son amie en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Oh toi, tu me caches un truc ! fit Rosalie en s'asseyant.

- Bon, je suppose que je peux te le dire, fit Alice. Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlée l'autre soir ?

- La fameuse fille que tu aimerais revoir ? Bien sure que je me souviens !

- Je l'ai revue ce soir.

- Attend, c'était elle avec qui tu t'es éclipsée dans la réserve ? Je te l'accorde, elle est mignonne.

- Je sais ! fit Alice en souriant de plus belle.

- Vous avez …?

- Rose ! s'exclama la petite brune. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Désolée…je pensais que c'était ça la raison de ton sourire…

- Non, figure toi que j'ai un rencard.

- Avec elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Bella, répondit Alice. Et oui avec elle.

- Super, c'est quand ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Après-demain, à 14heures.

- Je suis contente pour toi Lilli, fit la blonde en prenant son amie dans ses bras. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

- Moi aussi, fit Alice. Moi aussi.  
.

Deux jours plus tard, comme convenu, Bella garais sa voiture le long du trottoir et jeta un dernière œil dans son rétro avant de descendre et de se diriger ver le bar. Elle balaya la pièce du regard lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

- Bella !

Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait la petite brune.

- Salut, fit-elle en souriant. Euh…on se serre la main ou on se fait la bise ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Je crois qu'on peut se faire la bise, fit Alice en souriant. On se connaît suffisamment.

Se penchant entraver de la table, les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise.

- Je suis contente que tu ais accepté ce rendez-vous, fit Bella en s'asseyant.

- Je t'avais dit que je répondrais, fit Alice en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? demanda la brune en se débarrassant.

- Un café, ça me va.

- D'accord, répondit Bella en appelant le serveur. Alors dit moi, tu viens souviens ici ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que le serveur repartait.

- De temps en temps, oui. Ce n'est pas très loin de mon travail.

- Je vois, ça fais longtemps que tu travailles la ?

- Bientôt deux ans, répondit Alice. J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer mes factures…

- Inutile de te justifier, l'interrompit Bella. Je me doute bien que tu ne fais pas ce travail par plaisir.

- Non c'est vrai mais j'ai de la chance malgré tout, parfois ça permet de faire de belles rencontres.

Les deux jeunes femmes esquissèrent un sourire à cette remarque.

- Et toi dis moi, enchaina la petite brune, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis étudiante en deuxième année de médecine.

- Ouhhh c'est vachement sérieux ça, et ça te plait ?

- Disons que c'est pas mal d'études donc, on fait avec mais oui, ça me plait.  
.

Pendant tout le reste de leur rendez-vous, les deux jeunes femmes apprirent à se découvrir, parlant de tout et de rien. Elles venaient de quitter le bar en direction de la voiture de Bella lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

- Excuse-moi, fit Bella à Alice.

- Pas de soucis, répondit-elle.

S'éloignant légèrement en avant, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine de vêtements lorsqu'elle fut abordée par un homme.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, est ce que vous auriez du feu ?

- Non désolée, je ne fume pas, répondit Alice.

- ça ne fait rien, par contre, puis-je vous demander votre numéro ?

- Pardon ? S'amusa la petite brune.

- Je vous trouve très jolie, répondit l'homme. Je souhaiterais vous revoir.

- Désolée, fit Bella en arrivant derrière eux. Mais elle est déjà prise, enchaina-t-elle en prenant la main d'Alice.

- Oh, fit l'homme. Désolée…je ne savait pas. Bien ! Désolée de vous avoir dérangée, au revoir.

- C'est ça, au revoir, railla Bella alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que tu es jalouse ! S'amusa la petite brune. Tu sais, ce sont des scènes qui m'arrivent souvent.

- Oui, fit Bella. Je m'en doute, une jolie fille comme toi.

- Bon, enchaina Alice alors qu'elles arrivent au coin de la rue sans s'être lâchée la main. Je vais te laissée la, je vais aller prendre mon bus.

- Tu veux que je te dépose ? suggéra Bella.

- Si ça ne te fais pas faire un détour, je veux bien, répondit Alice.

- Pour toi, je suis prête à faire un détour, répondis Bella en souriant.

- Laquelle est ta voiture ?

- Devine !

- Hummm, j'hésite entre la polo noir et le pick-up rouge. Mais comme tu es étudiante et que tu sembles privilégier ton look, je pencherais pour le pick-up.

- Bien vu ! Tu es douée !

- Oh tu sais, avec mon travail, quand je danse, j'ai pas mal de temps pour étudier les gens.

- Je vois ça, allais grimpe dans mon carrosse, fit Bella avec un sourire.  
.

Apres dix minutes de routes, grâce aux indications d'Alice, Bella se gara devant le Volturi's lounge.

- Tu commences si tôt ?

- Hé bien non, pas vraiment. Le matin on prend une heure pour ranger de la soirée de la veille et l'après-midi, on prépare la salle pour le soir. Je commence officiellement à travailler à 17heures.

- Oh je vois. Répondit Bella.

- Bon, fit la petite brune en récupérant son sac. J'ai passé un bon moment, c'était vraiment bien.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'appelle, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit Bella.

- Je t'appelle très vite, c'est promis. Merci de m'avoir déposée, fit Alice en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

- De rien, ça m'as fais plaisir de passer un peu plus de temps en ta compagnie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture, Alice se retourna rapidement vers Bella pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

- J'aime beaucoup le faite que tu sois jalouse, souffla Alice avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oh oui ?...Moi aussi.

- à très vite alors, répondit Alice en descendant de la voiture.

- Oui, à très vite.

****A Suivre****

* * *

**Et voila =)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ? **

**Une petite Review ?**

**à très vite !**


	8. Second Rencard ?

Le lendemain matin, alors que Bella déjeunait seule, elle fut rejointe par Angéla.

- Salut ma belle, fit Bella tandis que la brune venait lui faire la bise.

- Salut, marmonna Angéla.

- Oula, toi t'as passé une sale nuit.

- Ouais, Ben est sortis avec ces potes de Lacrosse hier soir et du coup, j'ai dormis seule. Par contre toi, t'as l'air de bonne humeur. constata Angéla en servant un café.

- Possible, répondis Bella en souriant.

- Oh quoi, tu ne vas même pas m'en parler ?

- Te parler de quoi ?

- De ton rencard avec Alice !

- Oh, tu te souviens de son prénom, réalisa Bella.

- Oh allais, te fous pas moi, j'ai mal dormis. Raconte-moi plutôt ton rencard, fit la brune en venant s'asseoir face à Bella.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tout ! Tu vas la revoir ?

- C'est possible.

- Possible ? S'étonna Angéla.

- J'attends qu'elle m'appelle.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi depuis que je suis arrivée dans la pièce, tu ne lâches pas des yeux ton téléphone.

- Ouais, surement, fit Bella.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant à ce rencard ?

- Il se peut qu'ont se soient embrassées.

- Mais c'est super ça ! Dis moi pourquoi tu attends que ce soit elle qui appelle, prend les devant et appelle la !

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu as peur qu'elle te jette ? lui demanda Angéla.

- J'en sais rien…peut-être.

- Allais, fait moi confiance, prend ton téléphone et envoie lui un texto.

- Ouais…je vais y penser, marmonna Bella.

- Mais quelle tête de mule, je vous jure !

- Oh ça va, je vais le faire ! s'exclama la jolie brune en prenant son téléphone pour composé un texto.

_- Salut ma belle, ça te dirais de se voir aujourd'hui ? (envoyé à 9h05)_

- Voila, fit Bella en reposant son téléphone. Satisfaite ?

- Tu me remercieras quand elle répondra, fit Angéla en se levant. Moi je vais me doucher.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'Angéla se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, le portable de Bella vibra sur le comptoir.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que je disait ?! S'exclama en Angéla depuis le couloir.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à son amie, Bella attrapa son téléphone pour lire le sms envoyé par Alice.  
.

_- Hey ma jolie, tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu, c'est moi qui devait t'appeler. (Envoyé à 9h06)_

_- Il faut croire que tu me manquais (envoyé à 9h06)_

_- C'est une bonne raison (envoyé à 9h06)_

_- Alors, est ce qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ? (envoyé à 9h07)_

_- Ou et quand ? (envoyé à 9h07)_

_- à midi, retrouve-moi devant l'unif' sur la cinquième avenue (envoyé à 9h07)_

_- C'est bon pour moi, à tout à l'heure jolie demoiselle :-* (envoyé à 9h07)_

_- :-* (envoyé à 9h08)_

Esquissant un sourire, Bella reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir avant de filer dans sa chambre se préparer pour ses cours et surtout, pour son second rendez-vous avec Alice.

Comme prévu, peu avant midi Bella patientait devant les grilles de l'université ou elle fut rejointe par son amie.

- Alors, elle arrive quand ? fit Angéla.

- Elle ne devrait plus tardée, répondit Bella.

- Tiens, fit Angéla en repérant une voiture de sport jaune au loin, je suis prête à pariée que c'est elle.

À peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la voiture en questionnant se gara devant les deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, fit Alice en descendant sa voiture.

- Je vous laisse moi, fit Angéla à Bella. Soyez sage, fit-elle avant de filer alors qu'Alice rejoignait Bella.

- Une voiture de sport ? S'étonna Bella. Et jaune en plus, plus tape à l'œil, y avait pas ?

- C'est un cadeau de mes parents, fit Alice. J'ai pensé à la vendre il y a deux mois tu sais ?

- Soit, fit Bella en changeant de sujet. Tu es magnifique, fit-elle en étudiant sa tenue.

- Merci, fit Alice en se penchant vers la jeune femme pour lui volé un baiser. Tu es très belle aussi.

Bella esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'elle venait de l'embrassée.

- Alors, ou vas-ton ? Questionna Alice.

- Je connais un petit endroit sympa pas loin, ça te dit ?

- Bien sure, oui. Allons-y, fit Alice en prenant la main de Bella dans la sienne. Je suis toute à toi.

Le sourire de Bella s'élargissait encore plus en sentant la main d'Alice enlacée à la sienne. Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la route non sans se faire klaxonnée au passage.

- Hey les goudous, ça vous dit une petite participation amicale ?

- Non merci, on s'en sort très bien toutes seules, répondit Alice alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

- Comment tu fais ça ? fit Bella.

- Faire quoi ?

- Faire comme si rien ne t'atteignait.

- Tu sais, avec le travail que je fais, j'ai déjà entendu pire comme remarque alors me laisser démonter par ce genre de conneries, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, fit Bella alors qu'elles marchaient le long des bâtiments.

- Je suppose que ça peux se faire oui, répondit Alice.

- On y est, lui dit Bella en s'arrêtant devant un petit tea-room. C'est l'endroit préféré de tous les étudiants de l'université. Ici, on peut manger un bout, boire un café, un thé ou autres choses, c'est un peu notre repère si tu préfères.

- Donc, tu viens souvent ici ? lui demanda la petite brune.

- Des que j'ai du temps libre, oui.

- Et j'ai gagné le droit d'aller dans cet endroit spécial avec toi ?

- Hé bien oui, si tu as envie, pourquoi pas ?

- Oh ça me va tout à fait, fit Alice en souriant. Si c'est un endroit spécial pour toi, je serais ravie qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Alors, après vous mademoiselle, fit Bella en ouvrant la porte à Alice.

- Oh merci, ma jolie, fit Alice en passant devant Bella.

**** A suivre****

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard... l'inspiration n'est pas trop la en ce moment...**

**Une petit review même si c'est court ? :oops:**

**à très vite !**


	9. C'est toi qui décide

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes se virent tous les jours sur le temps de midi. Ce jour la, un vendredi, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient au tea-room non loin de l'université, le portable de Bella vibra sur la table.

- Excuse-moi, fit-elle à Alice.

- Pas de soucis, répondit la petite brune en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Hé Merde ! fit Bella.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Alice.

- C'est Marc, un gars qui est avec moi en cours, il me rappelle de ne pas oublier mon livre d'anatomie pour cet après-midi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as oublié ?

- Ouais et j'ai cours dans une demi-heure.

- Tu en as absolument besoin ? fit Alice.

- Disons que sans ce livre, impossible de suivre le cours vu que le prof passe toute l'heure à lire ce qui est écrit dedans.

- Je vois, fit Alice en vidant son verre. Dis-moi Bella, que ferais-tu sans moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en attrapant son portefeuille dans son sac.

- Euh…je suppose que je déjeunerais seule…

- Et que tu pourrais oublier ce livre, continua Alice en déposant un billet de 20 dollars sur la table.

- Attends, tu veux aller le chercher ? lui demanda Bella.

- Comme tu l'as dit, ton cours ne commence que dans une demi-heure.

- Mon appart' est à vingt minutes d'ici.

- Tu oublies que j'ai une voiture de sport, fit Alice en se levant.

- En trente minutes ? C'est impossible, pas à cette heure ci.

- On ne perd rien à essayer, fit Alice en enfilant son manteau.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu dingue ? lui dit Bella en se levant à son tour.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates tes cours à cause d'un livre oublié. Alors, allons-y, fit Alice en s'éloignant de la table vers la sortie.

- Attends-moi ! fit Bella en enfilant son blouson de cuir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent vers la voiture jaune d'Alice dans laquelle Bella montait pour la première fois.

- Jolie voiture, fit Bella en s'installant alors qu'Alice se glissait à sa place.

- Merci, fit Alice en attachant sa ceinture.

- Intérieur cuir en plus, dis donc ils sont généreux tes parents.

- Je leurs aie dit qu'ils exagéraient, lui dit Alice en faisant sa manœuvre. Mais bon…tu connais les parents.

- Oui…non…pas vraiment, tu sais mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais jeune donc…

- Désolée, fit Alice en entrant dans la circulation.

- C'est rien…on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de tout abordé, répondit Bella.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alice se garait devant l'immeuble ou vivait Bella.

- Tu veux monter ? lui demanda-t-elle en se détachant.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Alice en coupant le contact.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au troisième étage.

- J'en ai pour 2 minutes, fit Bella en ouvrant la porte. Fait comme chez toi, dit-elle à Alice alors qu'elle tirait son blouson et filait vers sa chambre.

Alice n'était pas revenue dans cet appartement depuis le premier soir ou elle avait rencontré Bella et en profita pour étudier l'endroit. Son regard se porta sur la cheminée et plus précisément sur les photos présentent à cette place. Elle attrapa la photo de Bella et d'une jolie brune.

- C'est ma colloc', fit Bella en arrivant derrière elle. Tu sais, Angéla ?

- Je me souviens d'elle, fit Alice en reposant le cadre. C'est elle qui m'as fait venir pour ton anniversaire, je l'ai recroisées plusieurs fois depuis tu sais ?

- Je sais mais…je ne voulais pas que tu sois jalouse, lui dit Bella.

- Jalouse ? fit Alice en se retournant. Je ne suis pas jalouse, lui dit-elle. Je n'aime juste pas partagé.

- Partagé ? répéta Bella.

- Hé bien oui, tu sais je fréquente une jolie brune depuis une semaine, lui dit-elle en passant ses bras dans son cou. Et pour l'instant, ça a l'air bien partis.

- Oh oui ? fit la brune en souriant alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de la taille de la petite brune. Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi en une semaine, il n'y a eu aucun baiser ?

- Aucun ? S'étonna Alice. Je t'embrasse chaque fois qu'on se sépare !

- Moui, un petit bisou vite fait, je n'appelle pas ça un baiser …

- Oh mais si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, fit Alice en se penchant un peu plus vers Bella. Je vais arranger ça.

Effleurant les lèvres de Bella du bout de sa langue, Alice ne mit pas longtemps avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Rapidement, le baiser s'enflamma, Bella entrouvrit la bouche pour faire glisser sa propre langue sur le bout des lèvres d'Alice qui ouvrit elle aussi la bouche pour accueillir la langue de Bella. Celles-ci se caressèrent un long moment pour se découvrir avant de s'enrouler et de se battre pour dominer.

- Merde...fit Bella en rompant le baiser, ça valait la peine d'attendre une semaine.

- Oh excuse-moi, répondit Alice. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se précipite….vu que notre histoire à débuter dans le mauvais sens.

- Notre histoire ? fit Bella en souriant.

- Hé bien oui, tu sais, notre rencontre, notre première nuit, on a tout fait dans le désordre…

- Je sais oui…est ce que tu regrettes ?

- Du tout, sinon je ne serais pas la, fit Alice en souriant.

- Mhh c'est sure.

- Dis-moi Bella, ton cours de cet après-midi, c'est un cours important ?

- Euh…j'ai cours d'Anatomie donc… pas vraiment, non, répondit la concernée.

- Anatomie hein ? S'amusa Alice. Que dirais-tu de prendre un peu d'avance sur ce chapitre ?

- Un peu d'avance ? Avec toi ?

- Hé bien oui, je pourrais t'apprendre l'anatomie féminine, lui préposa Alice.

- Merde, fit Bella. Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai revue la première fois.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que …?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas tout précipiter et te faire croire que je ne cherchais que du sexe.

- Rassure toi, ce n'est pas ce que je crois vu moi aussi j'en ai envie depuis le premier soir ou on s'est revue, avoua Alice.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Bella à cette remarque avant qu'elle ne scelle ses lèvres à celle d'Alice et ne fasse remonter ses mains sur ces épaules pour faire glisser son manteau.

- Bella, souffla la jeune femme.

- Je ne te forcerais pas, lui répondit-elle en se reculant de deux pas. C'est toi qui décide, fit Bella en lui tendant la main.

****A suivre****

* * *

**Chapitre posté un peu plus tôt pour vous remercier pour les review :)**

**Merci aussi à L.I.E qui à un précédent chapitre, m'as fait réaliser une faute.**

**Je suis cruelle de couper la, pas vrai ? ^^ haha :p désolée**

**Une petite review quand même ? **

**Merci :)**


	10. Passion

Se laissant guider par son envie et cédant à ses pulsions, Alice glissa sa main dans celle de la jolie brune qui l'emmena vers sa chambre ou elle la fit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de claquer la porte.

- Pourquoi ce regard ? demanda Alice.

- Quel regard ?

- Comme si tu étais le loup et moi ta proie et que tu allais me dévorée.

- Surement parce que c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Bella avant de venir s'emparé de ces lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue tout en la poussant sur le lit tandis qu'elle en profitait pour s'allonger sur elle et commencer à la déshabillée lentement. Rapidement, leurs vêtements glissèrent sur le sol et les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant entièrement nues.

- Putain, tu es magnifique, fit Alice en regardant Bella.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Chuuttt, fit Alice en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler la tout de suite.

- Ha non ? S'amusa Bella. Tu as envie de quoi ?

- De toi ! fit la petite brune en venant l'embrasser longuement tandis qu'elle en profitait pour faire glisser sa main droite entre ces jambes.

- Oh mon dieu, Alice !  
.

En début d'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours dans la chambre. Bella avait posé sa tête sur le ventre d'Alice qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec une tendresse infinie.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser son geste.

- Je pensais à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Du tout ! s'exclama Bella en se redressant pour la regardée dans les yeux. Je pensais seulement à quel point faire l'amour avec toi est divin.

Alice esquissa un sourire et glissa sa main dans la nuque de Bella pour l'attirée vers elle dans un baiser.

- J'aime aussi faire l'amour avec toi Bella, tu es une amante merveilleuse. Tu as la peau si douce… ça me rend dingue ! Je ressens ce besoin de te touchée quand tu es nue, d'avoir un contact avec toi.

- Et c'est bon signe ? demanda Bella en se recouchant.

- C'est même très bon signe, répondit la petite brune en reprenant son geste alors qu'elle souriait de plus en plus.

- Alors tant mieux, fit Bella en déposant un baiser sur le ventre de la petite brune.

Tandis que les deux femmes étaient tendrement enlacées, le portable de Bella se mit à sonner ce qui la fit soupirer.

- Tu ne décroches pas ? lui demanda Alice.

- Humm non, pas envie, je suis bien la.

- Et si c'était important ?

- Si c'est important, ils rappelleront, fit Bella en se redressant à nouveau pour venir embrasser la petite brune en en profitant pour faire glisser sa main gauche sur son flanc.

- Bellaaa, protesta-t-elle.

- Hum hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Devine, répondit-elle en venant l'embrassée.

- Tu n'es pas croyable !

- Désolée d'avoir envie de toi, fit Bella en délaissant ces lèvres pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

Tandis qu'Alice se laissait convaincre, les deux jeunes femmes ne prêtèrent pas attention au bruit provenant du salon.

- Bella !? Fit une voix féminine.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Alice en rompant leur baiser.

- C'est Angéla, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va finir par partir, répondit la jolie brune en venant l'embrassée tendrement avant de dévier vers le buste de la petite brune.

- Bella ? fit Angéla en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. J'ai essayé de te…

Réalisant la scène devant elle, la concernée se figea tandis que Bella jetais à la hâte la couverture sur elles.

- Bon sang Angéla, tu pourrais frapper ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolée, fit-elle en se retournant. Je ne pouvais pas deviné !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Euh…j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais pas de réponse et maintenant je comprends pourquoi…je voulais te demander 20 dollars...je te le rendrais plus tard.

- Mon sac est au salon, fit Bella. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laissées, qu'on s'habile au moins !

- Oui…désolée ! fit Angéla avant de disparaitre alors qu'Alice éclatait de rire.

- Au moins je suis contente de voir que ça t'amuse, railla Bella en se redressant.

- Oh je t'en prie, avoue que la situation à de quoi rire, lui dit Alice.

- Elle aurait pu frapper ! Au lieu de ça, elle nous interrompt.

- Oh mais c'est ça le problème en fait ?

- Peut-être, répondit Bella.

- Arrête de bouder, fit Alice en se relevant à son tour pour enlacé la jeune femme. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre sous la douche.

- Sous la douche ?

- Hé bien oui, si j'ai bonne mémoire je sais encore ou elle se trouve donc, va voir Angéla et rejoint moi après.

- Mhhh et tu comptes quitter la chambre toute nue ? lui demanda Bella.

- Je suis sure que ça ne te déplairait pas, fit Alice. Mais je pensais plutôt à remettre mon haut.

- D'accord alors, file, je te rejoins.

Regardant la petite brune se levée et enfilé son haut sans rien mettre en dessous, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en la voyant se pencher pour ramasser son boxer avant de l'enfiler.

- Je déteste Angéla !

Alice éclata de rire, ayant sentis le regard de la jolie brune sur elle pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

- Fait vite, lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres pour l'embrassée longuement avant de filer vers la salle de bain tandis que Bella attrapait son peignoir pour l'enfiler avant d'aller au salon pour parlé à sa colocataire.

Traversant le couloir, Bella trouva son amie au salon ou elle rejoignit.

- Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien, fit la brune. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

- Quand même, je m'excuse.

- Bon et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu as besoin de m'emprunter 20 dollars ?

- Tu sais, la fin du mois…fit Angéla. Avec Ben, on voudrait aller au cinéma et puis, on pensait passer le reste de la soirée chez lui et on s'est aperçu qu'on avait plus de capotes !

- Attends…tu es sérieusement venue me dérangée au lit avec ma copine juste pour pouvoir t'acheter des capotes ?! S'exclama Bella.

- Ben oui…c'est important de se protéger Bella !

- Ouais, sauf que tu oublies que quand tu couches avec des femmes, t'as pas de risque de tomber enceinte.

- Oui…soit, alors tu veux bien me les prêter ?

- Tiens, fit Bella en attrapant son sac et son portefeuille, et amusez-vous, lui dit-elle en lui tendant 30 dollars.

- Je t'ai demandé que 20 dollars, lui fit remarquer Angéla.

- Je sais, les 10 dollars en plus c'est cadeau, amusez-vous ce soir et surtout, ne rentrez pas ici!

- Oh je vois, tu essayes de m'acheter en fait !

- Ouais, t'as tout compris, répondit Bella.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord ma belle ! Alors avec Alice, on dirait que…

- ça va plutôt pas mal, oui.

- Plutôt pas mal ? Tu te fous de moi ! C'est la première fille que tu ramènes ici assez longtemps pour que je vous interrompe !

- Ouais…t'as surement raison.

- Un peu que j'ai raison ! fit Angela. Et, elle est ou la ?

- Sous la douche, pourquoi ?

- T'attends quoi pour la rejoindre au juste?!

- Euh…figure toi que j'allais y aller dès que tu serais partie, fit Bella.

- Alors dans ce cas, je ne suis plus la ! File la rejoindre et surtout, amusez vous! lui dit sa colocataire en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ouais, merci mais sur ce coup la, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne m'amuser au lit avec une femme.

- Je te fais confiance, lui dit-elle en attrapant son sac. Merci encore pour les 30 dollars, c'est sympa.

- De rien, à demain ! s'exclama Bella.

- Au fait, une dernière chose, fit la brune à lunettes. Ne le faites pas dans mon lit !

- Angela !

****A suivre****

* * *

**Désolée, pas de lemon =/ l'inspiration de ce coté la, ça marche pas trop...**

**ça vous a plus quand même ?**

**La suite quand j'aurais atteint 95 reviews sur ma fic's ? allais on commente :p**

**ps: les review de moins d'un ligne, ne compteront pas ^^ **


	11. Conséquence

Une fois Angéla partie, Bella se rendit dans la salle de bain ou elle fit tomber son peignoir à ses pieds avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche ou elle sentis instantanément deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille.

- Mademoiselle Swan, fit Alice à son oreille.

- Mademoiselle Cullen ?

- Vous avez été drôlement longue.

- Désolée, répondit la brune. Je discutais avec Angéla.

- Elle est partie ? lui demanda Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui, l'appartement est à nous.

- Mhhh voila qui est intéressant. Je pourrais en profiter, fit Alice en faisant remonter sa main sur son sein droit.

- Mhhh, je pourrais facilement me laisser faire.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Le fait qu'il soit 16 heures passée et que tu vas être en retard, lui dit Bella.

- Est-ce que tu me chasses ? fit Alice déçue en retirant sa main.

- Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Bella en se retournant vers la petite brune. Comment est ce que je pourrais te chasser alors que je rêve de ce moment depuis qu'on s'est revue ?

- Mhhh, je savais bien que t'était dingue de moi, fit Alice en souriant.

- T'as même pas idée, fit Bella en venant l'embrassée.

- Alors tant mieux parce que pendant que tu discutais avec Angéla, j'ai appelée Rosalie et…

- Qui est Rosalie ?

- Rose ? Oh, c'est juste ma maitresse.

- Pardon?! S'étonna Bella.

- C'est fous comme tu es jalouse, s'amusa Alice. Je pourrais te dire n'importe quoi, à chaque fois, tu cours.

- Désolée…je crois que je suis déjà pas mal accro.

- Rosalie est comme ma sœur, on travaille ensemble et c'est aussi ma colocataire, lui dit Alice en souriant.

- Oh je vois…

- Donc, comme je disais, j'ai appelée Rosalie et je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette.

- Tu lui as mentis effrontément pour passer la soirée ici ?

- Pour passer la soirée avec toi, oui.

Bella esquissa un sourire avant de se collée contre la petite brune.

- On dirait que toi aussi tu es déjà pas mal accro, constata-t-elle.

- J'avoue, fit Alice en se penchant pour l'embrassée. On pourrait passer la soirée toutes les deux, regarder un film dans ton canapé, tu pourrais rester dans mes bras et on pourrait prendre encore un peu d'avance sur ton cours d'anatomie.

- Oh oui ? fit Bella en souriant de plus belle. On pourrait commencer tout de suite tu penses ?

- Mhhh, ça peut se faire oui.

- Alors, montre-moi, lui dit-elle en prenant sa main pour la poser sur ses fesses.

.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déposée Bella à ses cours, Alice passa la porte de son appartement en feuilletant le courrier qu'elle venait de prendre au passage.

- Tiens qui voila, fit son amie en arrivant au salon en peignoir et les cheveux encore mouillé.

- Salut, répondit la petite brune en souriant.

- Oh mais c'est qu'on a l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, j'en déduis que ta migraine va mieux ?

- Ma migraine ?

- Hé bien oui, hier soir quand Jane m'a demandé ou tu étais, je lui ai dit que tu avais la migraine donc c'est ce que tu lui diras aussi.

- Oh oui, merci Rose.

- Alors, raconte !? Je suppose que tu étais avec elle hier soir ?

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Bella, oui. Fit Alice en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

- Et donc ? fit la blonde.

- Et donc quoi ?

- Toi et elle, vous êtes ensemble ?

- J'en sais rien…on en a pas vraiment parlé…

- Vous vous êtes vue toute la semaine, lui rappela Rosalie. Tu passes la nuit là-bas et tu reviens avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, inutile de te demander ce que vous avez fait.

- Bien sure Rose, on s'est envoyée en l'air chaque fois qu'on se voyait, railla la petite brune.

- Désolée…tu ne me parles pas de ce que vous faites quand vous voyez.

- On déjeune ensemble, on discute, on crée des liens tu vois.

- Et donc, vous créé des liens pendant une semaine comme tu dis et la, tu passes la nuit chez elle et tu ignores si vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oh je t'en prie Rose, ne viens pas tout gâcher ! s'exclama la petite brune en vidant son verre de jus d'orange. Bella et moi passons du temps ensemble, on se découvre, on prend notre temps. Je ne veux pas tout précipiter.

- Mais tu aimerais que ce soit plus officiel vous deux ? lui demanda la blonde.

- Si je voudrais que Bella et moi ce soit exclusif ? Ouais bien sure que ouais, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit d'autres femmes.

- Alors, trouves du temps pour lui parler ma grande. Dit lui tout ça, lui dit Rosalie.

- Ouais, fit Alice. J'y penserais.

- Bon et sinon, tu es prête pour aller au boulot ?

- Je serais prête dans 5 minutes, juste le temps de me changer. J'ai pris ma douche chez Bella.

- Chez Bella et avec Bella, je suppose ? fit Rosalie en souriant.

- Joker ! répondit la petite brune avant de filer vers sa chambre.

.

Environ un quart d'heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux Volturi's Lounge. Chacune venais de déposer ses affaires dans l'arrière salle lorsque leur collègue blonde vint les rejoindre.

- Tiens Anya, je vois que ta migraine va mieux.

- Beaucoup mieux, oui. Fit la petite brune en commençant la vaisselle.

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas tu n'auras contre le fait d'aller voir le patron dans son bureau ? Il t'a demandée.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Jane.

- Très bien.

Jetant son torchon sur le comptoir, Alice se rendit à l'étage ou elle se trouva face au videur de la boite.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Monsieur Volturi veux me voir, fit Alice.

- Bien. Vas-y, fit Félix en ouvrant la porte.

Pénétrant dans la pièce sombre, Alice s'arrêta devant le bureau de son patron qui l'attendait. Aro Volturi, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui adressa un sourire en la voyant tandis que l'homme blond à sa gauche ne réagissait qu'à peine.

-Anya, je suis content de te voir.

- Monsieur Volturi, le salua-t-elle.

- J'ai été triste d'apprendre que tu ne pouvais pas venir travaillée hier soir, fit-il.

- Oui, je suis désolée. J'ai passé la soirée dans mon lit.

- Te sens-tu mieux aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux, oui, répondit la petite brune.

- Bien, tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à travailler plus tard ce soir ?

- Hé bien, je suppose que non.

- C'est vraiment navrant que tu n'aie pas pu venir hier soir Anya.

- Je vous présente mes excuses monsieur.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, le garde blond du patron contourna le bureau pour venir se place derrière Alice.

- Sais-tu combien d'argent je gagne tous les soirs, Anya ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Je gagne environ dans les 2000 dollars tous les soirs et ce n'était pas le cas hier. La plus part de tes clients réguliers ont préférés ne pas resté en sachant que tu ne serais pas la.

- Monsieur je…

- 1000 dollars c'est ce que tu m'as fais perdre hier soir ! S'énerva l'homme en frapant du poing sur son bureau tandis que le garde blond saisissait Alice par le poignet et lui bloquais le bras dans le dos.

- Je suis…désolée Monsieur. Fit Alice en grimaçant de douleur.

- Je devrais retenir cette somme sur ton salaire Anya, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Fait ce qu'il vous plaira, monsieur.

- Je te ferais part de ma décision, lui dit l'homme. Demetri, relâche-la.

Lorsque la jeune femme récupéra l'usage de son bras, celle-ci se massa le poignet.

- Puis-je disposé monsieur ?

- Bien sure Anya, à plus tard.

- Merci monsieur, à plus tard. Lui dit-elle avant de quitté le bureau et de rejoindre les autres.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? lui demanda son amie.

- Rien…juste me parler, répondit Alice froidement.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

- ça va oui…mais je vais devoir prendre certaines décisions…

**** A suivre****

* * *

**91 Review, c'est le maximum ? ^^ Bon oki alors.**

**Comme je suis gentille et pour vous remercier, je poste quand même ;)**

**Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

**Une petite review pour me le dire ?**

**Merci encore :)**


	12. Choix

Comme tous les midis depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, Alice attendait Bella devant l'université que la jeune femme fréquentait. Appuyée contre sa Porsche, Alice aperçut Bella arrivée en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec lequel elle discutait.

- Bon, je te laisse la moi fit le jeune homme à Bella.

- Oh Marc laisse te présenter Alice. Marc c'est mon binôme de laboratoire, fit-elle à Alice. Et voici Alice, c'est ma...

- Je suis une amie de Bella, intervint la petite brune en lui tendant la main qu'il serra tandis que Bella fronçait les sourcils à cette réponse.

- A tout à l'heure Bella, fit le jeune homme avant de s'éloigné.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Alice.

- Rien laisse tomber, allons manger.

- ça t'ennuie si on va chez toi ? J'aimerais qu'on soit seules.

- Pas du tout, tu connais le chemin, répondit Bella en prenant place dans la Porsche.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient maintenant dans l'ascenseur qui les menait à l'appartement de Bella.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée en proposant de venir chez moi, dit-elle à Alice alors qu'elles arrivaient au troisième étage.

- Ha oui ?

- J'avais très envie d'être seule avec toi, dit-elle en quittant l'ascenseur pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Rattrapant Bella devant sa porte, celle-ci les fit entrer dans son appartement et colla directement Alice contre la porte pour l'embrassée.

- Tu m'as manquée, susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Bella je…

- Shuuutt, l'interrompit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. On aura tout le temps pour parler après.

- Attend... articula la petite brune.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu préfères manger avant ? Mhh c'est vrai que ça serait une bonne idée comme ça je pourrais t'aidée à bruler tes calories après en faisant suer ton petit corps sexy.

Posant un baiser sur ces lèvres, Bella s'éloigna pour se rendre à la cuisine.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- J'aimerais qu'on discute, fit Alice en se rendant au salon.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Bella en attrapant une casserole.

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer…

- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

- J'en sais rien Bella… je...je crois qu'on est allée un peu trop vite..

- Quoi ? S'étonna la brune en manquant de faire tomber ce qu'elle avait pris dans le frigo.

- On devrait ralentir…

- Attend, t'es sérieuse ?

Laissant tomber ce qu'elle faisait en cuisine, Bella rejoignit Alice au salon.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ce matin et toi et moi…ça ne sera jamais possible. Nos horaires sont incompatibles…Je travaille tout les soirs, toi tu as tes cours.

- On se voit tout les midis, Alice ! Et puis il y a les week-ends aussi.

- Je bosse tout les samedis, lui rappela la petite brune.

- Et alors ? Je…on n'a même pas essayé !

- Bella…comment pourrait-on avoir une vraie relation toi et moi ? Sortir toutes les deux le soir, passer la soirée ensemble…

- Peut-être que tu pourrais changer d'horaire ?

- C'est impossible Bella, j'ai signé un contrat…

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien… on devrait peut-être ralentir.

- Ralentir ? Tu te fous de moi !? Tu me dis ça après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?!

- Hier soir c'était…

- Une erreur c'est ça ? Tu t'es servie de moi ?! T'avais juste envie de baiser !?

- Non je…

- Tu me dégoutes Alice, je te pensais différentes ! s'exclama Bella en quittant le canapé.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça Bella…

- Quand je pense que…

- Que quoi ? demanda Alice en se levant à son tour.

- Je me suis attachée à toi putain ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Bella attend…

- Tu sais quoi ? Va-t-en, je n'ai même plus envie de parler avec toi.

- Je suis navrée Bella…

- J'ai dit dégage ! S'énerva Bella.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Alice vit Bella en colère. Celle-ci traversa la pièce et saisit Alice par le poignet ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur mais ça, Bella ne le remarqua pas.

L'entrainant vers la porte, Bella la chassa sur le pallier et jeta son sac à terre.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, oublie moi, oublie mon adresse, oublie ce qu'il y a pu y avoir entre nous. Je regrette qu'Angéla m'aie offert ce strip-tease, je te déteste !

Claquant la porte avec force, la jeune étudiante se jeta dans son canapé ou elle éclata en sanglot tandis que de son côté, Alice ramassait son sac et laissait elle aussi échappé quelques larmes.

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça Isabella, murmura-t-elle. Parce que je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter l'immeuble et de se rendre à sa voiture ou elle laissa couler ses larmes sans retenues.

.  
Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure seule dans sa voiture, Alice regagna son appartement.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie qui mangeait seule devant la télé.

- C'est aussi mon appart' à ce que je sache ! fit la petite brune en se laissant tombé dans le canapé.

- Oulaaaa mais quelle agressivité ! Tu t'es disputée avec Bella ou quoi ?

- Nous avons rompus.

- Attend quoi ? Ce matin encore tu me disais que tu voulais que ce soit exclusif avec elle et la tu reviens et tu me dis que vous avez rompus ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- ça ne te regarde pas ça.

- T'es sérieuse ?! On s'est toujours tout dit Alice ! s'exclama la blonde.

- On dirait qu'il faut un début à tout, fit la petite brune.

- Tu me fais quoi la ? Je ne t'aie jamais vu comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuté la…

Se levant, la jolie petite brune passa devant son amie qui la retint par le poignet.

- Putain, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! fit-elle en se dégageant.

- Je t'ai à peine touchée ! Se défendit la blonde.

Alice lança un regard noir à son amie tandis que celle-ci réalisait soudain.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Saisissant à nouveau le poignet de son amie, Rosalie remonta la manche de son t-shirt d'un geste vif et se figea d'horreur.

- C'est bien ce que je crois ?!

- C'est rien, fit Alice en rabattant sa manche pour cacher son poignet bleu.

- Elle a levé la main sur toi ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Jamais Bella n'aurais pu faire ça !

- Alors qui ? Ce sont des traces de doigts que tu as la !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Rose, ça vaut mieux, lui dit Alice avant de commencer à s'éloignée.

- C'est Demetri c'est ça ? Aro t'as punie pour ne pas être venue bossée ?

- Franchement Rose, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je vais rembourser ce que je dois et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Combien tu lui dois ?

- Rose, s'il te plait !

- C'est pour ca en fait, réalisa la blonde.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as quittée Bella parce que tu dois du fric à Aro et que tu as peur qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.

- Tu croyais que je l'avais fait par plaisir ?! S'emballa Alice. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle Rose ! Je voulais être avec elle, la rendre heureuse, faire un bout de chemin avec elle mais avec mon boulot, c'est impossible !

- Alice…je suis tellement désolée.

- Laisse tomber d'accord ? Je vais régler ça et ne plus y penser. Je finirais bien par l'oubliée.

- Mais tu l'aimes !

- Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut tu sais ? C'est une chose que je comprends mieux depuis que je fais ce boulot et tu sais quoi ? J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe plutôt que de signer ce foutu contrat ! lui dit Alice avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

****A suivre****

* * *

**Et oui, c'est sadique je sais ^^**

**Alors, verdict ? **

**Une petite review pour l'auteur svp ? =D**

**à très vite, bisous.**


	13. Amité

Aux alentours de 17 heures, Angéla passa la porte de l'appartement et vit son amie dans le canapé.

- Je ne fais que passer, je viens me changer avant de sortir avec Ben.

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, la jeune femme contourna le fauteuil pour s'accroupir devant elle.

- Bella ? l'appella-t-elle.

- Quoi ? marmonna la brune.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Je ne suis pas sourde ! fit-elle en se relevant dans le fauteuil.

- Oulaaa excuse moi de m'inquiétée pour ma meilleure amie. Tout va bien ?

- à merveille, railla-t-elle.

- T'as vu ta tête ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu la ?

- J'en sais rien…

Observant son amie de plus près, Angéla remarqua alors ses yeux rougis.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- C'est rien, fit Bella en passant le revers de ses doigts sur ses joues.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Alice ? lui demanda Angéla en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Non, elle m'a plaquée.

- Attend quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien…on était bien toutes les deux, je pensais qu'on allait enfin être un couple et la sans crier gare, elle m'a plaquée !

- Comme ça, sans raison ?

- Nos vies sont incompatibles, c'est sa raison.

- La dessus, elle marque un point.

- Mais je t'en prie Angie, enfonce encore un peu plus le clou !dit Bella en se levant.

- Désolée, fit la brune mais je pensais qu'une fois que vous auriez été ensemble depuis quelques temps, tu aurais pu l'aidée à trouver un autre travail.

- Ouais, faut croire que non. Quand je pense que j'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse d'elle…

- Tu vas lâcher l'affaire comme ça sans rien dire ? lui demanda Angéla.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

- Aller lui parler ! Lui demander des explications.

- Elle a été clair, elle et moi ça ne donneras rien parce que nos vies sont incompatible, lui dit Bella.

- Donc tu renonces ?

- Je suppose que oui, répondit la brune avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre.

- Bon, s'il faut tout faire soit même, fit Angéla en attrapant ses clés de voiture.  
.

Un peu plus tard, Angéla gara sa voiture devant le Volturi's Lounge. Après avoir passé la sécurité à l'entrée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar ou elle tapa de sa main sur le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de la barmaid.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Bonsoir, je voudrais voir Alice s'il vous plait ?

- Il n'y a pas d'Alice ici, répondit la serveuse.

- Mais si, une petite brune avec des cheveux court et des yeux vert.

- Oh, vous devez parler d'Anya. Je suis désolée mais elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, elle donne un show privé.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vais attendre.

- Elle devrait être libre dans 10 minutes, si vous souhaiter la voir ce sera 85 dollars.

- 85 Dollars ?! Répéta Angéla. Bon sang Bella, t'as de la chance que je viens d'être payée pensa-t-elle en sortant la somme qu'elle donna à la serveuse.

- Merci, Francesca va vous conduire à votre salle.

- Très bien, fit la brune pas très à l'aise.

Suivant une jeune femme rousse qui l'emmena vers une pièce au fond, Angéla se retrouva dans une petite salle ronde ou se trouvait juste une chaise ou elle prit place. Elle ne du pas patienter longtemps avant que la porte derrière elle ne s'ouvre et qu'elle ne se retrouve menotté à la chaise.

- Bonsoir, souffla une voix à son oreille. Je m'appelle Anya.

- Je sais oui mais je préfère t'appeler Alice, lui dit la jeune femme.

- Angéla ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher ?

- Oui, désolée…d'habitude les gens qui viennent ici, aimes se genre d'approche, fit la petite brune en la détachant.

- C'étais la seule façon de pouvoir te parler, lui dit Angéla en se massant les poignets.

- Je suppose que tu es au courant ?

- Que tu as quitté Bella sans aucune raison ? Je suis au courant, oui.

- J'ai mes raisons, fit Alice.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, vos horaires sont incompatibles.

- C'est exactement ça, oui.

- Ton excuse bidon, elle a surement marché avec Bella mais pas avec moi. S'exclama la jeune femme en quittant sa chaise.

- Tout cela ne te regarde pas Angéla !

- Ha non ? Tu brises le cœur de ma meilleure amie et cela ne me regarde pas ?

- Elle s'en remettra ! lui dit Alice.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, idiote !

- Attend…quoi ? S'étonna la petite brune.

- Tu lui tournes autour pendant plus d'une semaine, tu lui fait du rentre dedans, tu lui donnes des espoirs et puis une fois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, tu fous le camps !?

- Ce n'étais pas mon but...j'étais obligée de faire un choix.

- Obligée ? lui demanda Angéla.

- Je ne veux pas mêler Isabella à ça !

- Mais la mêler à quoi putain !

Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à se confier à la colocataire de Bella, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le videur en compagnie d'une blonde.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! fit la femme.

- C'est rien Jane, lui dit Alice. Tout va bien.

- Aro a vu votre dispute sur les moniteurs, il a envoyé Félix me prévenir pour qu'on intervienne.

- Tout va bien, Angéla allais partir. Pas vrai ?

- Euh…oui, intervint la concernée. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée…

- Je vais raccompagner Angéla, lui dit Alice.

- Félix va s'en chargé, fit Jane.

- Non c'est bon, tout va bien vraiment. Je m'en occupe.

Prenant le bras d'Angéla, Alice la guida vers la sortie.

- C'était quoi ça ? lui demanda la brune.

- Crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en mêle.

- Et Bella dans tout ça ?

- Ecoute, appelle-moi demain à midi. Mon numéro est dans son portable, on pourra parler. Maintenant, va-t-en ! lui ordonna la petite brune.

**** A suivre****

* * *

**Désolée, chapitre un peu court mais bon...l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous,**

**j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plait :)**

**Une petite Review quand même ?**

**à très vite, biz'**


	14. Explication

Le lendemain, à midi, Angéla avais rendez-vous avec Alice pour discuter dans un café situé à l'opposé de l'université pour être sure de ne pas croisée Bella. Angéla patientais depuis cinq minutes à l'intérieur lorsque la petite brune arriva.

- Désolée, fit-elle en arrivant. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une place pour me garer.

- Y a pas de mal.

- Au fait, comment as-tu fais pour que Bella te donne mon numéro ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- J'ai pris ton numéro dans son portable pendant qu'elle était sous la douche.

- Je vois.

- J'ai déjà commandé, fit Angéla. J'appelle le serveur si tu veux ?

- Non ça va, je ne prévois pas de m'éternisée.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, j'attends tes explications.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit Alice.

- Je ne reprends les cours qu'à quatorze heures donc, j'ai largement le temps.

- Tout ça a commencé quand je suis venue vivre ici, il y a deux ans. Je suis vite tombée en manque d'argent, j'avais à peine de quoi me payer une chambre de bonne et j'ai croisé Jane un soir chez un ami.

Elle m'a parlé d'un job de serveuse dans un bar qui venais d'ouvrir et j'ai été la bas, j'avais besoin de fric donc je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Et le rapport avec Bella ? l'interrompit Angéla.

- Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plait. Donc, j'ai commencé à travailler là-bas, au Volturi's Lounge mais j'avais du mal à nouer les deux bouts en fin de mois et Jane m'a dis qu'elle allait en parler au patron.

Le jour suivant, j'ai été convoqué par Aro et il m'a prêté de l'argent. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, j'ai accepté, j'avais besoin de cet argent et il fallait que je déménage, mon ancien appart n'était pas aux normes donc, j'ai accepté.

- Il t'avait prêté combien ?

- Quinze mille dollars et depuis ce jour la, je bosse tout les soirs pour le rembourser. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai un horaire pas possible, pour payer ce que je dois. Il doit me rester deux milles dollars de dettes étant donné qu'il me retient mes heures sup' mais que j'ai quand même mon salaire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as plaqué Bella ? Pour une histoire de fric ? lui dit Angéla.

- J'y venais justement, fit Alice. Tu te souviens de l'après-midi ou tu es venue demander vingt dollars à Bella ?

- Ouais, évidement, répondis la brune à lunettes en riant.

- Ce soir la, j'ai prétendu que j'étais malade pour passer la soirée avec Bella et forcément, j'ai perdu de l'argent ce jour en n'allant pas travailler. Mille dollars en plus des deux milles que je devais déjà et tout ça n'a pas plus à Aro…

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien disons qu'il m'a fais savoir que je lui devais encore pas mal d'argent, fit Alice.

Relevant sa manche, la petite brune montra son poignet bleu à la jeune étudiante en droit.

- C'est lui qui a fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas lui directement, non, plutôt son garde du corps si tu veux. Alors quand j'ai compris ce qu'il pouvait me faire à moi, j'ai eu peur qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Bella s'il apprenait ce qui nous liait…

- Tu voulais la protéger en fait ? On se croirait dans un mauvais film.

- Je sais, lui dit Alice. Mais c'est la vérité pourtant…

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dis la vérité ? fit Angéla.

- Pour la protéger, tout simplement. J'ai préféré qu'on arrête net, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité sinon elle se serait accrochée, elle aurait essayé de m'aider…

- Logique étant donnée qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Ecoute Angéla, si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour son bien.

- Mais c'est lâche ! s'exclama la brune. Au premier obstacle, tu fous le camp ! fit-elle en se levant.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Te battre ! Quitte ton job, je n'en sais rien !

- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple…

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu renonces pour une histoire de fric ?

Tandis que le ton montais entre les deux jeunes femmes, le portable d'Angéla ce mit à sonner.

- C'est Bella, fit-elle en prenant son portable.

- Décroches alors, lui dit Alice.

- Bella ? fit la brune en décrochant.

_- Angie ? Ou es-tu ? Je pensais qu'on devait manger ensemble ?_

- Désolée, j'ai eu un imprévu…

- _Ou es-tu ? Tu veux que je te rejoigne ?_

- Non, j'avais fini. Je suis la dans dix minutes.

- _D'accord, je t'attends devant l'université, fit Bella._

- A tout de suite.

Raccrochant son portable, Angéla attrapa son manteau.

- Je dois y aller, elle m'attend.

- Que vas-tu lui dire pour notre rendez-vous ?

- J'inventerais quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi…

- Très bien mais s'il te plaît ne lui dis pas qu'on s'est vue, lui dit Alice.

- Ouais, fit Angéla en enfilant son manteau. Je verrais ce que je lui dirais.  
.

Un peu moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Angéla s'arrêta devant l'université et vit Bella arrivé vers elle et grimper dans sa voiture.

- Salut, fit Angéla.

- Salut, marmonna la brune. Ou étais-tu ?

- J'avais une course à faire.

- Ouais et pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?

- Aucune idée, fit Angéla en redémarrant. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- La tu dis des conneries, lui dit Bella.

- J'ai des choses à t'apprendre alors, lui dit Angéla.

- Des choses à m'apprendre ?

- Ouais, ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Pas de quoi mais de qui, c'est à propos d'Alice.

- Alice ?! S'étonna Bella.

****A Suivre****

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard et pour le chapitre un peu court et surtout, pas fameux ^^**

**L'inspiration coté explication, c'est pas trop ça donc...**

**Une petite review svp ?**

**à très vite ;) bisous**


	15. Le plan

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans leur appartement entrain de boire un café. Angéla venais de tout raconter à Bella qui assimilais ce que son amie venais de lui dire.

- Donc, elle a fais ça pour me protéger ?

- Il faut croire, fit Angéla.

- Et pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé elle-même ?

- Je n'étais pas censé le faire non plus.

- Quand est ce que vous vous êtes vues ? lui demanda Bella.

- Il y a une heure.

- Tu veux dire que tu vois Alice en cachette ?

- Non, je suis allée la trouvée hier à son boulot pour lui parlée mais ce n'était pas très pratique.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça dans mon dos ? S'énerva Bella.

- Je voulais essayer de t'aidée…

- Je suis une grande fille tu sais ? Si Alice a décidé de me plaquée, elle devait avoir ses raisons !

- Au moins maintenant, tu sais ! Lui répondis son amie.

- Ouais et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Tu pourrais peut-être l'aidée ?

- Bien sure, railla Bella. Tu crois que j'ai trois milles dollars sur mon compte ?! Je suis seulement étudiante tu sais ?!

- Donc, tu laisses tomber ? Tu l'abandonnes ? S'étonna Angéla.

- Hey mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis quand tu te décarcasses comme ça pour une fille que je connais depuis deux semaines ?

- Tu es amoureuse d'elle, non ?

- Et alors ?

- Je veux juste t'aidée Bella, pour que tu sois heureuse. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je ne t'aie jamais vue aussi bien que quand tu la fréquentais. Alors j'ai essayé de t'aidée à la faire revenir.

- Et si elle ne voulait pas revenir ? fit Bella

- Si elle t'a quittée c'est parce que justement, elle tient à toi et qu'elle voulait te protéger. Bon sang mais quand elle parle de toi, ça crève les yeux qu'elle est amoureuse !

- Peut-être mais comment veux-tu que je trouve trois milles dollars Angie ?

- Je pensais que tu avais des économies ?

- D'accord Angie, j'ai des économies mais tu oublies que je la connais depuis 15 jours ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais dépenser toutes mes économies pour une fille qui ne veut plus de moi ? fit Bella.

- Mais, tu l'aimes !

- L'amour ne fait pas tout Angéla.

- Je suis prête à t'aidée Bella.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? lui demanda Bella.

- Parce que j'aime quand ça finis bien, répondit Angéla. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et vous n'êtes pas ensemble !

- Même si j'acceptais ton aide, tu crois vraiment qu'il va la laisser partir comme ça ?

- Non, c'est sure pas sans un plan.

- Et je suppose que tu en as un ? fit Bella.

- Bien vu !

- Je t'écoute alors.

- Bien alors, c'est très simple. On va d'abord devoir demander l'aide de Cameron, lui dit Angéla.

- Qui est Cameron ?

- C'est le petit frère de Ben.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Tu vas voir c'est simple, Cameron est mineur. Si on arrive à le faire entrer dans le bar et surtout à ce qu'on lui serve à boire, nous aurons une bonne raison d'appeler la police.

- Ouais mais à quoi ça va nous servir pour Alice ?

- Justement, on n'appelle pas la police, on les menace juste. Si cet Aro ne rompt pas le contrat d'Alice, tu appelles les flics.

- ça me parait une bonne idée, fit Bella.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre plan.

- Tu prends ça tellement à cœur Angie…Et si ça foirais ?

- Au moins tu pourras te dire que tu auras tout essayé pour être avec elle.

- C'est sure…

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes amies et encore moins à ma meilleure amie, fit Angéla en souriant.

- C'est gentil.

- Non, c'est normal Bella. J'ai bien vu ce que ça t'as fais quand elle t'a quittée.

- Putain je suis dingue de cette fille et je la connais depuis 15 jours ! S'étonna Bella.

- On appelle ça, le coup de foudre ma belle.

- Ouais il parait…

- Je ne te garantis pas que ça fonctionne Bella mais on peut essayer.

- Ouais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, c'est ça ? fit Bella en souriant.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Angie ?

- Pas grande chose de bien, fit la brune en souriant.

- Tu ne te la péterais pas un peu ? S'amusa Bella.

- Un peu, peut-être.

- Même si ça ne marche pas, merci de vouloir m'aidé.

- De rien Bella, c'est à ça que ça sert les amies.

**** A Suivre ****

* * *

**Hé oui, un peu court mais bon :)**

**Une petite review quand même ?**

**Je vous souhaites à tous un Bon Réveillon et un Joyeux Noël :)**

**à très vite !**


	16. Mise en place

Le lendemain soir après avoir mis leurs plans au point, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au Volturi's Lounge accompagnée d'un jeune homme.

- Bon Cameron, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? fit Angéla.

- Ouais, entrer dans ce bar et me faire servir un verre d'alcool.

- C'est ça.

- Et qui paye les verres que je bois ? fit le jeune homme.

- Tiens, grommela la brune à lunettes. Voila vingt dollars.

- Merci belle-sœur, s'amusa le garçon blond avant de sortir de la voiture.

- Tu te sens prête ? demanda Angéla à Bella.

- Je pense que nous avons assez répété ce que je dois faire, répondit la brune.

- Tu as l'argent ?

- Dans mon sac, oui.

- Bien, je ne vois plus Cameron dans la file donc il a du entrer facilement.

- Je t'avais dis que passer le vigile à l'entrée ne serais pas le plus dur. Le plus dur sera de pouvoir voir Aro, fit Bella.

- Une chose à la fois veux-tu ? D'abord allons voir ou en est Cameron.

Quittant la voiture, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bar ou elles entrèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre Cameron au bar.

- Tu as pu entrer facilement ? demanda Angéla au frère de son compagnon.

- Normal. On ne n'a pas demandé ma carte.

- Tant mieux. Tu as commandé à boire ?

- Angie, fit le jeune homme. Détend toi et laisse moi faire, je viens de commander.

- Super super, fit la brune un peu nerveuse alors que la serveuse déposait un verre devant le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? fit une voix derrière Angéla.

- Oh Alice ! On t'attendait en fait.

- On ? fit la petite brune.

- Hé bien oui, Cameron, Bella et moi, répondit Angéla alors que Bella se tournait pour faire face à la petite brune qui était en tenue sexy.

- Bonsoir Alice, fit froidement Bella.

- Bella, la salua-t-elle poliment. Alors, fit Alice à l'adresse d'Angéla, je peux savoir ce que vous faites la ? Je pensais avoir été claire !

- Bella va tout t'expliquer.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler au calme, que je t'explique ? Tenta Bella.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, répondit Alice. J'ai encore du travail.

- Bien dans ce cas, amène moi voir ton patron s'il te plait.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Alice.

- Je veux voir ton patron.

- Et en quel honneur s'il te plait ?

- Je souhaiterais lui parler avant que j'appelle la police.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue ma parole !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une blonde en arrivant derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

- Oh vous devez être Rosalie, pas vrai ? demanda Bella à la jolie blonde aussi peu vêtue qu'Alice.

- Et vous –êtes ?

- Je suis Bella.

- La fameuse Bella, fit Rosalie en souriant. Que faites vous la ?

- Je disais à Alice que j'aimerais voir votre patron.

- A quel sujet ?

- Vente d'alcool à un mineur, fit Bella.

- Oh je vois, répondit Rosalie. Dans ce ca, suivez-moi.

- Rose non ! Intervint Alice. Vous êtes devenue dingue toutes les deux ?!

- Non pourquoi ? fit Rose. Si Bella veut voir Aro, qui pourrais bien l'en empêcher ?

- Félix par exemple ! Ou encore Demetri ! Dois-je te rappeler les méthodes qu'ils peuvent utiliser ? la questionna la petite brune.

- Ecoute, si Bella veut voir Aro, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Je vais donc l'amener à son bureau mais personne ne t'empêche de l'accompagnée.

- Soit, fit Alice. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous dissuader ?

- Pas vraiment, non, fit Angéla.

-Alors dans ce cas.

Contrainte et forcé, Alice guida les deux jeunes femmes vers le fond de la salle ou elles empruntèrent une porte sur laquelle se trouvait un panneau avec inscrit " Privé". Après avoir traversé un long petit couloir, les jeunes femmes empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent devant un homme aux cheveux brun bien baraqué.

- Qu'est ce tu veux Anya ? demanda-t-il.

- Ses jeunes femmes veulent voir Monsieur Volturi.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- A propos d'une chose importante, lui répondit Angéla loin de se dégonfler.

- Très bien, je vais voir si Monsieur Volturi veut vous recevoir.

- Vous savez ce qu'on risque si ça se passe mal ? leur demanda Alice lorsqu'il fut parti.

- Notre choix est fait, répondit Angéla.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Alice alors que le bodyguard revenait.

- Monsieur Volturi va vous recevoir, fit-il à Angéla et Bella. Anya, tu peux retourner travailler.

- Je les accompagne, lui dit Alice.

- Comme tu veux, répondit l'homme. C'est toi qui perds du temps de travail, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Allez-y.

Les trois femmes passèrent le seuil de la porte du grand bureau ovale ou se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux noir accompagné d'un homme blond qui se tenait lui en retrait.

- Bonsoir Mesdames ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- C'est parti, fit Angéla à son amie.

**** A suivre ****

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard. Une petite Review quand même ?**

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une Bonne Année 2013 :)**

**Ainsi que pour faire un peut de pub pour ma page facebook spécial Bellice ou seront recensé les différents fic's sur notre couple préféré dont vous**

**trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

**A très vite ! Bisous**


	17. Confrontation

Les trois femmes passèrent le seuil de la porte du grand bureau ovale ou se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux noir accompagné d'un homme blond qui se tenait lui en retrait.

- Bonsoir Mesdames ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- C'est parti, fit Angéla à son amie.

- Anya, que fais-tu la ?

- J'accompagne ces jeunes femmes, répondit la petite brune. Elles ont demandées à vous voir.

- A quel sujet ? demanda l'homme.

- Hé bien, fit Bella en s'avançant. Je voulais vous parler avant d'appelée la police.

- La police, rien que ça ? S'amusa l'homme. Et pour quel motif ?

- Vente d'alcool à un mineur pour commencer et ensuite, je suis sure qu'il y aura d'autre choses à trouvées.

- Ecouté Mademoiselle..

- Mademoiselle Swan, répondit Bella.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas peur des menaces faites par une gosse de riche qui n'accepte pas que son petit frère boive un peu d'alcool.

- Même si le père de cette gosse de riche est le chef de la police de la ville voisine et qu'il a une grande influence ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant à cette idée.

- Que voulez-vous en échange de votre silence ? fit Aro.

- Je veux que vous me remettiez le contrat d'Alice.

- Rien que ça ? Savez-vous qu'elle me doit de l'argent ?

- Et je suis prête à épongée cette dette, fit Bella en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir une enveloppe marron. Trois milles dollars en espèces, fit-elle en agitant l'enveloppe.

- Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

Jetant un regard à la petite brune dans la pièce, Aro comprit alors.

-Vous nourrissez des sentiments envers elle ! C'est cela bien sure que c'est cela ! Quelle autres raisons pourrait vous poussez à faire une chose aussi idiote ?

- Alice est une fille bien, elle mérite mieux que de travailler pour vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une ignoble personne !

- Bella, lui souffla Alice. Je t'en prie calme-toi, lui dit-elle en voyant le garde du corps blond s'avancer vers elles.

- Comme c'est mignon, fit Aro. Vous pensez donc qu'il suffit juste de me payer ce qu'Anya me dois et puis fin de l'histoire ? Vous oubliez qu'elle a signé un contrat, ma chère.

- Déchirer le ! fit Bella.

- Savez-vous combien d'argent Anya me rapporte tout les soirs ?

- Je suis sure que vous trouverez facilement quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacée.

- Je suppose que vous marquer un point.

- J'éponge sa dette et vous déchirer son contrat, fit Bella.

- Que diriez-vous de travailler pour moi ? proposa Aro. Je pense qu'il s'agit la d'un marché équitable.

- Non ! fit Alice. C'est hors de question !

Ayant osé le ton, le garde du corps saisit alors Alice par le bras.

- Lâcher la ! fit Bella.

- Demetri, fit Aro à son homme de main.

Le jeune homme blond relâcha son emprise sur la petite brune.

- ça suffit ! Intervint Angéla. Nous vous proposons un marché et il est non négociable ! Bella éponge la dette d'Alice en échange de quoi, vous déchirer son contrat et nous n'appelons pas la police.

Se levant de son siège, Aro ouvrit un coffre derrière lui et en sortit le contrat d'Alice qu'il posa sur son bureau.

- Bien, fit Aro en s'asseyant.

Bella déposa l'enveloppe brune sur le bureau.

- Vous pouvez recompter si vous voulez.

- ça ira, fit l'homme en prenant l'enveloppe. Je suppose que ceci est à vous, lui dit-il en poussant le papier vers la brune.

- Attendez, fit Angéla. Ou est l'arnaque ?

- Quelle arnaque ?

- Vous nous donnez le contrat d'Alice comme ça, sans opposer de résistance…

- Hé bien, je suppose que vous avez de la chance, fit Aro. Maintenant, allez-y avant que je ne change d'avis. Anya, prend tes affaires et va-t-en.

Prenant le document sur le bureau, Bella le déchira rapidement avant de glisser les morceaux dans son sac.

- On y va, fit-elle en prenant la main d'Alice.

Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau et ce rendirent dans les vestiaires des employés.

- C'était beaucoup trop facile, fit Angéla.

- Ecoute Angie, fit Bella. On a eu ce qu'on voulait, non ?

- Ouais, fit la jeune femme à lunettes peu convaincue. Allons-y vite avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer, intervint Alice. Alors ca y est, c'est fini ?

- C'est finis, fit Bella en souriant. Maintenant prend vite tes affaires qu'on puisse partir d'ici.

****à suivre****

* * *

**Désolée pour ceux/celles qui attendaient une super confrontation =/**

**Je suis pas douée pour ça donc...désolée.**

**Une petite review quand même ? :)**

**A très vite !**

**ps: Je vous attend sur ma page Bellice dont le lien est sur mon profil :)**


	18. Retrouvailles

Après avoir déposé Alice et Bella à leur appartement, Angéla elle était partie ramener Cameron chez son petit ami laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules pour parlée.

- Bella, commença la petite brune. Ce que tu as fait ce soir…

- ça m'as fait plaisir, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Je veux que tu saches que je te rembourserais jusqu'au moindre centime.

- Tu viens à peine de te défaire des dettes et tu vas déjà t'en faire d'autres ? S'amusa Bella.

- C'est important pour moi, je n'aime pas devoir de l'argent.

- Très bien, fit Bella en allant s'asseoir dans le divan.

- Bella… je voulais te dire…Tout ce que je t'ai dit…c'est parce qu'il le fallait.

- Tu as fais ton choix Alice, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur mais tu as choisis.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Fit la petite brune en venant la rejoindre en s'asseyant sur la table basse devant elle.. Si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour toi.

- Pour moi ? fit Bella. Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai eu peur Bella ! Peur qu'il puisse s'en prendre à toi à cause de ce que nous avions.

- Tu aurais aussi pu m'en parler, j'aurais pu t'aidée dès le début. Au lieu de ça…tu as choisis de partir au premier obstacle !

- Je le regrette Bella, sincèrement. Je cherchais juste à te protégée, fit Alice en baisant la tête.

- Je suis une grande fille Alice.

- Je sais mais j'ai pris peur. Peur de ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, peur qu'il puisse s'en prendre à toi et que j'en souffre.

- Que tu en souffres ?

- Putain Bella, je suis accro à toi ! avoua Alice. Je ne te mérite pas, je le sais mais c'est comme ça, tu as chamboulée ma vie en quinze jours.

- Je suis comme ça moi, fit Bella en souriant. Je suis le genre de fille qui chamboule tout sur son passage.

- Tu veux bien me redonner une autre chance ? Tenta la petite brune.

- De toute façon, on va être obligée de restée en contact, vu que tu as une dette envers moi.

- Oui, marmonna Alice.

- Et puis, enchaina la brune, tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien ?

- Oh, fit Alice en esquissant un sourire.

- Je te veux à un point Alice !

Cédant à son envie, Bella se rua sur la petite brune pour l'embrassée avec une fougue non dissimulée leur faisant à toutes les deux lâché un gémissement. Rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langue dansèrent l'une avec l'autre tandis qu'elles retombaient toutes les deux dans le canapé et que Bella en profita pour commencer à défaire le chemisier de l'ancienne strip-teaseuse.

- Bella… fit Alice en interrompant le baiser.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda la concernée engourdie par cet échange.

- Doucement, on a tout notre temps.

- Mais je…j'ai tellement envie. Fit Bella déçue.

Alice ne pu retenir un petit rire avant de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Rien ne presse, laissons nous savourer.

Entrainant Bella en position allongée, Alice vint l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que les mains de la jeune femme sous elle se firent baladeuses.

- Impatiente ? S'amusa Alice.

- Totalement ! répondit Bella en passant sa main derrière la nuque de la petite brune pour l'attiré dans un baiser passionné. Rapidement, Alice laissa tomber ses résolutions lorsque les mains de Bella firent remonter son haut.

Se redressant, elle arracha elle-même les boutons de son chemisier pour se déshabillée devant la jeune femme qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Putain, Alice. Souffla Bella en la dévorant des yeux.

- Chuutt, fit la petite brune. Moins de blabla et plus d'action.

Souriant à son tour, Bella continua à déshabillée la petite brune tandis que celle-ci faisant de même avec ces vêtements. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement l'une en face de l'autre, sans avoir interrompus leurs baisers, Bella se fit plus entreprenante et fit rouler le string d'Alice sur ses hanches pour pouvoir accéder à son intimité facilement.

- J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle impatiente. Laisse-moi te prendre tout de suite !

Dans le but de rendre Bella encore plus dingue, Alice ondula du bassin contre elle ce qui la fit gémir.

- Putain, tu l'auras voulu ! Gronda Bella avant de plonger deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Alice qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour gémir de bonheur.

- Humphh…c'est si bon !

- Quand on me cherche, fit Bella.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrassée tendrement tandis que Bella entama un mouvement de vas et viens en elle.

- Bella ! Gémit la petite brune.

- Hum ?

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te mordre !

- Me mordre ? S'étonna Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oui je sais, c'est bizarre mais…haann ! S'il…s'il te plait ! Gémit Alice.

- Fait toi plaisir, fit Bella en tournant légèrement la tête pour laissée Alice lui mordre la clavicule ce qui la fit gémir à la fois de douleur et de désir.

- Mer…merci…haleta Alice alors que Bella n'avais pas censé son mouvement de vas et viens en elle.

- Pas de quoi, répondit la concernée.

Sans jamais cessée de s'embrassée, les deux jeunes femmes ondulaient ensemble ce qui fit gémir Alice de plus belle.

- Haaannn putain bébé !

Bella esquissa un sourire à ce surnom et colla ses lèvres à celle de la petite brune pour étouffer ses gémissements. L'esprit d'Alice s'embruma et elle décolla rapidement ses lèvres de celle de la jolie brune.

- Bella…je vais…

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en passant sa main libre derrière la nuque d'Alice pour capturer son regard.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Alice fixa son regard dans celui de Bella en dessous d'elle juste avant que son corps ne soit parcouru d'un long tremblement.

- Bébéééé ! Gémit Alice fauchée par l'orgasme.

- C'est ça ma belle, viens pour moi. Laisse-toi allée, vas-y.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Alice tandis qu'elle tremblait contre Bella.

- Putain, souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'Alice revenait doucement à elle. Tu es magnifique quand tu es fauchée par l'orgasme.

- Mhhh merci, fit la petite brune en se laissant tombée sur le corps de Bella qui l'enlaça tendrement. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour redescendre et je m'occupe de toi.

- Ohhh mais j'ai tout mon temps bébé.

- Tu as entendu ? fit Alice gênée.

- Je pouvais difficilement le loupé, s'amusa Bella. Tu l'as gémi deux fois.

- Oui…je…

- Je t'interdis de t'excusée d'avoir dis ça.

- D'accord, fit Alice en souriant alors que Bella l'embrassait sur le front.

Apres être restée quelques minutes blottie dans les bras de Bella dans le silence le plus complet, Alice se redressa et ancra son regard au sien.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non quoi ?

- Je vais m'occupée de toi et quand j'aurais fini, tu ne pourras plus te levée tellement tes jambes seront engourdie.

- Oh ? fit Bella. Tu sembles bien sure de toi.

- Je prends le pari ! fit Alice en descendant le long du corps de la brune pour faire glissée sa langue le long de son intimité ce qui la fit arquer le dos de surprise.

- Ohhh Aliceeee ! Gémit-elle.

**** A suivre****

* * *

**Ha quand elles sont ensemble, c'est déja plus long ^^**

**ça vous plait toujours ?**

**Un review svp =)**

**et à très vite :)**


	19. Complicité

Le lendemain matin, après avoir préparé le petit déjeuné, Angéla s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes pour les réveillées.

- Les filles, c'est l'heure. Le petit déjeuner est servi, fit-elle.

Bella fut la première à émergée, ouvrant un œil puis deux, elle bailla longuement.

- Hummmm salut, fit-elle à son amie.

- Salut, alors je vois que ça s'est arrangée vous deux ? lui fit remarquer Angéla.

- On dirait, répondit Bella en tournant la tête vers la petite brune endormie contre elle.

- Tu pourrais demander à Alice si elle préfère des toasts ou des pancakes ?

- Des gaufres, fit la petite brune encore à moitié endormie.

- Va pour des gaufres, fit Angéla avant de retourner à la cuisine.

- Bonjour, souffla Bella.

- Bonjour, répondit Alice en se blottissant contre Bella.

- Bien dormis ?

- Drôlement bien, oui. Tu n'as pas pris toute la place donc ça va.

Bella se pu s'empêcher de rire avant de se penchée vers la petite brune pour l'embrassée tendrement.

- Je suis contente que tu sois encore la, lui dit-elle après ce baiser.

- Mhhhh tu m'as trop épuisée pour que j'aie encore la force de partir, répondit Alice en calant sa tête dans son cou.

- Oh mais continue comme ça et je pousse ton joli petit cul du canapé.

- Tu n'oserais pas, fit Alice en souriant.

- Tu veux jouer à ca ?

Se redressant dans le fauteuil, Bella grimpa sur Alice et immobilisa rapidement ces bras au niveau de sa tête.

- Tu es sure de vouloir tenter ta chance ?

- Hummm franchement, la tout de suite, je me laisserais bien tenter par autre chose, fit Alice en se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle jetait un œil vers la poitrine nue de la jeune femme.

- Oh oui ? fit Bella très intéressée.

- Approche, souffla Alice en saisissant la chaine au cou de la brune pour l'entrainée dans un baiser.

- Hum hum ! fit Angéla en se raclant la gorge. Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre câlin du matin mais il est déjà sept heure trente et les cours commencent à neuf heures.

Rompant à regret son baiser avec Alice, Bella grogna de frustration.

- Et si je séchais les cours ? proposa-t-elle à la petite brune.

- C'est une idée très tentante mais on ne va pas commencer comme ça, lui répondit-elle. Tes cours sont importants.

- Mhhhhh ! protesta Bella en se cachant dans le cou de la petite brune sous elle.

- Je te propose une douche toutes les deux après le petit déjeuné à la place.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Alice.

- Tu me le payeras, tu sais ?

- Ohhhh mais j'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Alice en souriant.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se redressa pour venir l'embrassée.

- Les gaufres sont prêtes, fit Angéla depuis la cuisine derrière elles.

- Par contre, on fait comment pour les vêtements ? demanda la petite brune. Je n'ai plus de chemisier.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Posant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres d'Alice, Bella attrapa son t-shirt qu'elle enfila en vitesse avant de filer vers sa chambre pour récupérer un t-shirt et un mini-short pour sa compagne tandis qu'elle enfilait vite fait un pantalon de jogging.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques instant plus tard, elle tandis les vêtements à la petite brune en la laissa s'habillée tandis qu'elle rejoignait Angéla.

- ça sent drôlement bon, fit-elle à son amie.

- Merci, répondit la brune à lunettes. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les garder chaudes, fit-elle en posant une assiette de gaufres devant Bella. Mais vous n'étiez pas vraiment pressée de vous levée.

- Désolée, fit Bella. Mais est ce tu l'as regardée juste trente secondes ?

Angéla risqua un regard vers le salon ou Alice enfilait son minishort.

- C'est une jolie fille, je te l'accorde.

- Qui est une jolie fille ? fit Alice en les rejoignant.

- La fille que je fréquente, répondit Bella.

- Ohhh je la connais ? demanda la petite brune en se glissant sur le tabouret à coté d'elle.

- Possible, répondit Bella en souriant. Disons que cette nuit, je pensais lui avoir montré plus d'une fois à quel point je voulais la fréquenté officiellement.

- Pitié ! Intervint Angéla. Arrêter de vous faire du rentre dedans comme ça ! Pensez un peu à mes oreilles !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait la colocataire de Bella.

- Désolée, fit Alice.

- Hey ne t'excuse pas, si tu savais ce que j'ai du subir au début de son histoire avec Ben ! Des "mon chéri", des "t'es vraiment torrides habillées comme ca" …et j'en passe !

- Ouais, fit Angela en faisant la moue. Vous pensez pouvoir vous tenir le temps du petit dej' ?

- On va essayer, fit son amie. Mais avoue qu'avec une fille aussi sexy dans mes vêtements, ce n'est pas vraiment facile.

- Hé bien, tu vas ravaler tes hormones et avaler mes gaufres avant qu'elles ne soient froides !

- A vos ordres mon capitaine, fit Bella en attrapant sa fourchette.

- Alors Alice, fit Angéla, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de ta première journée sans devoir bosser au Volturi's lounge ?

- Hummm je n'en sais trop rien…commencer par me chercher un nouveau job déjà parce que le loyer ne va pas se payer tout seul.

- Tu sais, intervint Bella. Je connais bien la propriétaire du Tea Room ou on allait toutes les deux, je pourrais lui demander si elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Si je peux aider ma copine.

- Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi Bella et toi aussi Angéla, fit la petite brune.

- Je t'en prie, c'était normal, répondit la concernée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien, fit Bella en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher à midi à l'unif' et nous irons ensemble.

Alice ne pu retenir un sourire sur ses lèvres, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Angéla.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser devant moi vous savez ? fit-elle remarqué.

- Oh merci Angie, répondit Bella. Mais je ne comptais pas te demander la permission.

Se penchant vers la petite brune à coté d'elle, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long baiser.

- Wow, souffla Alice après ce baiser.

- Et si on allait prendre cette douche ? proposa Bella.

- Vous avez à peine touché à vos assiettes ! Intervint Angéla.

- Désolée, répondit son amie alors qu'elle se levait de son tabouret.

- Ouais ça va, allez y, fit la brune à lunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice glissa sa main dans celle de Bella et celle-ci la guida vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, Bella appuya la petite brune contre le rebord du lavabo avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

- Hé bien alors, fit la petite brune. Tu as trop envie de moi ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- J'avais surtout envie d'être seule avec toi, répondit Bella. Je te propose une douche chaste.

- Chaste ? fit Alice en souriant. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ?

- Je pense oui, j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras et de profiter un peu.

- Alors viens, allons y.

*** A suivre ***

* * *

**Une petite review ? :)**

**N'oublier pas d'aimer ma page Bellice dont le lien est sur mon profil.**

**Et surtout, faites partager à vos amis :)**

**Bisous !**


	20. Nuage au paradis

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice garait sa voiture devant l'université et attendis patiemment que Bella la rejoigne. Elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir arrivée accompagnée de son ami Marc. Esquissant un sourire, la petite brune vint à leurs rencontres.

- Tiens Marc, tu te souviens d'Alice ? fit Bella à son ami.

- Ha oui, ton amie c'est ça ?

- Sa petite amie, corrigea Alice en s'approchant de Bella pour l'embrassée.

Bella esquissa un sourire lorsqu'Alice rompit le baiser pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est donc la jeune femme dont tu me parlais ce matin ? fit Marc.

- Ouais, répondis Bella. C'est elle.

- Je suis content pour toi Bell's, fit le jeune homme. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- A tout à l'heure, oui, répondit Bella avant que son ami ne s'éloigne.

- Dis-moi, ton ami Marc, il est célibataire ?

- Non, il a un mec. Pourquoi ?

- Donc il est gay ?

- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? S'étonna Bella.

- Juste pour savoir si j'ai du souci à me faire vis-à-vis de lui.

- Tu es sérieuse ? S'amusa Bella en passant ses bras autour du cou de la petite brune.

- Ouais, vu comment on a ramé pour être ensemble, je me méfie.

Bella ne pu s'empêchée de rire à cette remarque.

- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ?

- Peut-être un peu, répondit Alice.

- Inutile, tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire et surtout pas vis-à-vis de Marc. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi.

- J'espère bien, répondit Alice en souriant avant de se penchée vers Bella pour l'embrassée tendrement.

- Bon, fit Bella. On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Traversant la rue main dans la main, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le tea-room ou elles avaient l'habitude de ce rendre auparavant, aux délices d'Esmé, ou elles furent accueillies par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Bonjour Esmé, comment allez-vous ? demanda Bella en faisant la bise à la femme.

- Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ça…

- ça ne fait rien, répondit Esmé en souriant. Alors, c'est la jeune femme dont tu m'as parlée ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en voyant leurs mains liées.

- Oui, c'est bien elle. Alice, je te présente Esmé et Esmé, voici Alice, ma petite amie.

- Enchantée madame, fit Alice en lui tendant la main.

Les trois femmes se rendirent au comptoir du tea-room pour discuter plus au calme.

- Bella m'a dit que tu cherchais du travail et que tu avais déjà été serveuse ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Vous savez, je partage un appartement avec une amie donc j'ai un loyer un payer.

- Je vois, répondit Esmé en souriant. Et tu as déjà servis du thé, des pâtisseries, ce genre de choses ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit la petite brune. Je ne sais pas si Bella vous a expliquée…

- Elle m'a tout dit, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prête à en parler.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Bella en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. Esmé est une femme adorable, tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à te faire.

- Je ne te forcerais pas à me parler de ton ancien poste, fit la femme. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Merci.

- Quand est ce que tu peux commencer ?

- Euh…tout de suite ? fit Alice.

- Hé bien, c'est d'accord. Tu commenceras à quatorze heures comme ça vous pourrez déjeuner toutes les deux avant que tu ne commences, fit Esmé avec un sourire.

- Merci vraiment, répondit la petite brune.

- Allez, aller vous asseoir toutes les deux, je vous apporte le plat du jour.

- Merci, répondit Bella en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond du tea room pour déjeunée toutes les deux.

- Tu vois, fit Bella, je t'avais dit qu'Esmé était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui, tu avais raison. Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à te remercier, fit la petite brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent dans la rue en direction de l'université en parlant de tout et de rien.

- C'est vraiment gentil de la part d'Esmé de me laissée t'accompagnée à l'unif'

- C'est vrai oui, si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée plus tôt, peut-être que j'aurais tenté ma chance avec elle. Fit Bella.

- Ha oui ? fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle arrêtait la brune pour l'attiré à elle.

- Avoue qu'elle est canon pour une femme de son âge.

- Oh j'ignorais que tu aimais les femmes d'âge mure.

- Pas vraiment, mais je sais reconnaitre une jolie femme quand j'en vois une.

- Tu aimes me rendre jalouse, pas vrai ? fit Alice en souriant.

- C'est tellement facile aussi.

- Gnia gnia gnia, répondit la petite brune avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa compagne.

- Mais comme c'est mignon, fit une voix non loin d'elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent leurs baisers pour voir qui venaient de les interrompre

- Jane ? S'étonna Alice. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Aro m'a chargée de te retrouvée, lui dit la blonde.

- Et on peut s'avoir pourquoi cela ? Intervint Bella.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi de sa part.

- Quelques choses pour moi ? Fit Alice.

- Tiens, regarde. Fit la blonde en lui tendant un sac.

Alors qu'Alice allais s'avançait pour le récupérer, la blonde lui saisit le poignet mais c'était sans comptée l'intervention de Bella.

- Stop ! Fit-elle en saisissant le poignet de la blonde qui venait de récupérer un poignard caché dans son autre manche.

- Désolée, souffla la blonde avant de poignardée Bella. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

Retirant la lame du ventre de la brune, qui tomba au sol, la blonde partit en courant.

- Bella ! S'exclama Alice en la voyant tombée alors qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Se jetant à genou à côté d'elle, Alice fit pression sur la plaie qu'elle vit à son ventre.

- Bella, reste avec moi ! cria-telle. Appeler une ambulance, vite ! ! cria-t-elle au passant.

**** A Suivre ****

* * *

**Hé oui, c'était trop facile :p **

**Désolée d'avoir coupé comme ça mais je ne trouvais pas sa fameux donc ^^**

**J'ai coupé :)**

**Une petite review svp ? **

**Merciii :)**

**ps: N'oublier pas de réjoindre ma page facebook consacré à Alice et Bella dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil :)**


	21. Désillusion

Plusieurs passants c'était rassemblé autour d'Alice qui ne savaient pas quoi faire.

- Bébé, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée. Reste avec moi s'il te plait !

- J'ai froid…murmura la brune étendue par terre.

- Appeler une ambulance s'il vous plait ! cria Alice.

- C'est fait mademoiselle, fit un homme à coté d'elle. Ils arrivent!

- Alice ?! fit une voix en arrivant. Qu'est ce qu'il…. Mon dieu Bella !

Esmée alertée par les cris, avait quitté sa boutique pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- ça s'est passé si vite, je n'ai rien su faire …

Complètement perdue, la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher la blessure de Bella de saignée.

- Attend, fit Esmée. Laisse-moi faire.

Retirant son tablier, elle s'agenouilla à coté de Bella et l'appliqua sur sa blessure pour faire compression.

- Il faut qu'elle reste consciente, dit-elle à Alice. Garde-la réveillée !

- Oui…d'accord…

Soulevant doucement la tête de Bella, Alice la posa doucement sur ses genoux.

- Bella ? S'il te plait, reste avec moi.

- J'ai mal Alice…

- Je sais mon ange, je sais. Je suis tellement désolée…

- Ce n'est pas ta…pas ta faute, fit la brune.

- Voila l'ambulance, fit l'homme qui était resté près d'elles.

- Tu entends ? lui dit Alice. Les secours arrivent !

Esquissant un sourire, Bella ferma lentement les yeux.

- Bella ! S'il te plaît, fit Alice en se penchant vers elle. Reste, reste avec moi ! Je t'aime !

- Mademoiselle, laissez nous passer ! fit un homme en tenue de médecin.

- S'il vous plait, sauver la !

- Vous la connaissez ? lui demanda le médecin en s'accroupissant à coté de Bella.

- Oui, c'est ma compagne !

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On l'a poignardée ! S'il vous plaît, soigner la !

- Nous allons faire tout notre possible mademoiselle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice accompagnée d'Esmé, tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

- Alice calme toi, Bella est entre de bonnes mains.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai peur de la perdre !

- Je sais, répondit la femme.

- Alice ! s'exclama une voix. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! fit Angéla en arrivant. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- On était dans la rue Bella et moi et soudainement Jane est arrivée. Elle voulait me donner quelques chose de la part d'Aro et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, je me suis approchée d'elle mais Bella avais sentis le piège et s'est interposée.

- Elle l'a poignardée c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Le temps que je réalise que Bella passait devant moi, elle l'avait poignardée !

- ça va aller, fit Angéla. Bella est forte.

- Si il devait lui arrivée malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Angéla pris la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconfortée.

- Bonjour, fit une voix d'homme à l'intention d'Esmé, vous êtes la mère d'Isabella Swan ?

- Papa ?! fit Alice en se retournant.

- Alice ? S'étonna l'homme. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas bien ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Esmé.

- Oui, c'est le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, mon père. Papa je te présente Esmé et Angéla.

- Enchantées docteur, firent-elles toutes les deux.

- C'est toi qui t'occupe de Bella ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda la petite brune.

- Alice, tu sais que je ne peux en parler qu'à un membre de sa famille.

- J'ai essayé de joindre son père mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse, fit Alice. S'il te plait, je dois savoir comment elle va !

- Vous êtes proches ? demanda Carlisle.

- C'est ma compagne, on se fréquente depuis quelques temps. S'il te plaît, dis-moi comment elle va.

- Hé bien, fit l'homme, Nous avons réussit à la stabilisée mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…

- Je suis O négatif, intervint Angéla. Je peux lui donner mon sang !

- Oui, fit l'homme, ça nous aidera déjà un peu. Par contre…je suis navrée mais Bella est restée inconsciente un moment, elle est dans le coma…

- Dans le coma ? Et quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveillée ? demanda la petite brune.

- Malheureusement, nous n'en savons rien, répondit le docteur. Cela peut-être dans une heure, comme dans une semaine voir même un an ou plus.

- Un an ?! S'exclama Angéla. Mon dieu…

- Je suis navré…je reviendrais vous donner des informations un peu plus tard. Pendant ce temps la, si vous pouviez appeler son père.

- Oui, je m'en occupe, fit Esmé.

Tandis que le médecin s'en allait, Alice se laissa tomber sur les sièges de la salle d'attente.

- Dans le coma… souffla-t-elle dépitée.

- Elle va se réveillée, fit Angéla en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Je connais Bella, elle ne va pas nous laissée comme ça.

- J'espère, répondit-elle.

- Mais oui, tu verras.

- Ecoute Angie, est ce que tu pourrais restée la et me prévenir s'il y a du nouveau ? fit la petite brune en se levant. J'ai un truc à faire.

- Euh ouais mais..Tu ne préfères pas rester la ?

- J'ai un truc important à faire, répondit-elle.

- Ok, si tu veux.

- Merci, je ferais vite, fit Alice avant de quitter l'hôpital.

****A Suivre ****

* * *

**Vous en avez pensez quoi ? :)**

**Lâchez vos reviews :)**

**Je vous attends sur ma page facebook: bellice dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil :)**


	22. Jane

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture d'Alice se gara sur le parking à coté du Volturi's Lounge. Contournant le bâtiment par l'arrière, elle emprunta l'entrée des employés ou elle rencontra rapidement son amie.

- Alice ?! S'étonna Rosalie en la voyant. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je dois voir Jane, tu sais ou elle est ?

- Je l'ai vue dans les vestiaires, pourquoi ? Tout va bien ?

- ça va t'inquiète, j'ai juste quelque chose à régler.

- Alice, attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es couverte de sang ! Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?

Pour la première fois depuis que Bella s'était faites poignardée, Alice réalisa que son chemisier blanc était taché de son sang.

- Euh...non ça va, fit la petite brune. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Pas ton sang ? répéta la blonde. Alors c'est celui de qui ?

- De Bella...

- Attend, il lui est arrivée quelques chose de grave ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital…

- Tu veux que je t'y amène ? lui proposa son amie.

- Non…j'en viens. Je dois d'abord régler un truc…répondit Alice avant de filer.

Remarquant l'état dans laquelle se trouvais son amie et colocataire, Rosalie la suivit vers les vestiaires. Traversant la grande salle qui serait pleine dans quelques heures, Alice fonça vers les vestiaires ou elle trouva Jane entrain de vider son cassier.

- J'étais sure de te trouvée la ! fit Alice.

- Alice…commença la blonde. Je peux t'expliquée !

- M'expliqué ? fit Alice. Rien ne justifie le fait que tu aie envoyé à l'hôpital la femme que j'aime !

Traversant la pièce, Alice plaqua la blonde contre son cassier et lui enserra la gorge de sa main droite.

- Alice ! Fit Rosalie en arrivant. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !?

- Ce que je fais ? fit la petite brune d'une voix lasse. Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Fit-elle en resserrant son emprise sur la gorge de la blonde.

- Alice arrêtes !

Traversant elle aussi la pièce, Rosalie tenta de séparer les deux jeunes femmes.

- Lâche-moi Rose ! fit Alice à son amie qui lui tenait l'épaule. Je vais l'envoyée à l'hôpital comme elle l'a fais avec Bella !

- Attends…fit son amie. De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est elle qui a poignardé Bella !

- Quoi ? fit Rosalie.

- Laisse…laisse moi t'expliquer, fit Jane.

- Lâche la Alice, s'il te plait, lui dit Rosalie. Ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Tu as 2 minutes pour t'expliquée ! fit Alice en la relâchant.

Massant sa gorge endolorie, Jane commença son récit.

- J'étais obligée de faire ça…commença-t-elle.

- On a toujours le choix ! lui dit Alice.

- Pas moi non, quand Aro m'a appelée dans son bureau, il ne m'a pas laissée le choix. Tu n'es pas la seule qui lui dois de l'argent tu sais ? fit la blonde. Quand il m'a embauchée, j'avais besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent. Ma mère est gravement malade…j'avais besoin de cet argent pour payer son traitement et son médecin.

- Combien tu lui dois ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Assez pour avoir été obligée d'accepter ce marché.

- Donc, tu l'admets ? Tu as poignardé Bella parce qu'Aro te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, fit Jane. J'y étais obligée…C'est avec son argent que je paie le médecin, sans ça…ma mère risquait de mourir.

- Tu étais prête à commettre un meurtre ?

- Ma mère est ma seule famille, fit Jane. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Tu as failli la tuée ! Fit Alice en empoignant à nouveau la blonde.

- Alice ! Intervint son amie. Je t'en prie arrêtes ! Bella a besoin de toi, ne fais pas de chose que tu pourrais regrettée.

Relâchant la blonde, celle-ci se laissa glisser à terre le long des cassiers.

- Va rejoindre Bella, continua Rosalie. Je m'occupe d'appeler la police.

- Merci Rose, fit Alice avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Bella va s'en sortir et moi je m'occupe de Jane.

- Et pour Aro ?

- Je dirais tout à la police, intervint Jane. Je leur expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et pour ta mère ? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Je trouverais une autre solution…

- Merci pour ton aide Rose, fit Alice avant de quitter le bar pour retourner à l'hôpital.

**** A suivre ****

* * *

**voici comment on fais de la pure m**** XD**

**On dirait que dame inspiration m'a fais faux bond...**

**Désolée... T_T**

**N'oublier pas de rejoindre ma page facebook.**


	23. A l'hopital

**3 jours plus tard :**

Comme à son habitude depuis que son amie se trouvait dans le coma, Angéla se rendit à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite pendant sa pause de midi. Traversant le hall d'entrée, elle se rendit ensuite au troisième étage et passa la porte de la chambre 312.

- Salut, fit-elle en entrant. Bizarrement, je savais que je te trouverais ici, fit-elle à la petite brune assise dans le fauteuil présent dans la pièce.

- Salut, marmonna Alice.

- Dis moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormis plus de deux heures d'affilées ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit la concernée. Je préfère restée éveillée au cas où Bella sortirait de son coma.

- Est-ce que tu penses à manger au moins ? lui demanda Angéla.

- J'ai pris un truc au distributeur tout à l'heure, oui.

- Super nourrissant ça ! S'amusa Angéla. Je t'ai amené un plat de pates du chinois en passant, lui dit-elle en posant un sachet sur la table dans la chambre.

- C'est gentil, fit Alice. Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais ?

- Je sais je sais, répondit la brune à lunette. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un pense à t'apporter à manger.

- Merci, fit Alice en se levant pour prendre le plat que lui avait apporté Angéla.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers le lit de sa meilleure amie.

- Pas vraiment, non… Et toi, du nouveau pour la police ? Ils t'ont interrogée ?

- Je leurs ai dis ce que je savais à propos de la boite et tout ça. Et toi, ils sont passés ?

- Ils sont passés ce matin, oui.

- Et alors ?

- Ils ont arrêté Jane pour tentative d'homicide, répondit Alice.

- Et pour Aro et les autres ?

- Complicité, blanchiment d'argent, proxénétisme et j'en passe… ils vont au moins prendre pour 10 ans.

- Proxénétisme ? S'étonna Angéla.

- Apparemment, Jane était payée pour coucher avec certains clients et elle donnait tout à Aro.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça ?

- ça ne m'a pas surprise non plus, fit Alice en s'asseyant.

- Tu sais, tu devrais aller te prendre un café au distributeur au bout du couloir, fit Angéla en s'appuyant sur la table tout en mangeant.

- Et si Bella se réveille ?

- En 5 minutes ? fit Angéla.

- Bon d'accord, fit Alice en posant son plat sur la table. Je suis de retour dans 2 minutes, fit-elle en attrapant son sac.  
.

Quittant la chambre, la petite brune traversa le couloir pour se rendre au distributeur. A peine eu-t-elle appuyé sur le bouton de la machine à café, qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Je vois que tu es toujours la.

- Papa, fit Alice en se retournant vers son père. Ça va ?

- mieux que toi on dirait, constata l'homme en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de sa fille.

- Ouais…je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, je surveille Bella.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici, tu sais ? fit Carlisle.

- Je sais, fit Alice. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu sois son médecin. D'ailleurs je voulais…

- Alice ! C'est Bella ! fit une voix féminine. Elle a bougé !

Oubliant le café qu'elle venait d'acheter, Alice couru vers la chambre de Bella suivie par son père. La jeune femme commençait à remuer.

- Bella ? fit Alice en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme serra doucement sa main.

- Elle se réveille ! s'exclama la petite brune.

Carlisle contourna le lit par l'autre coté et ouvrit les paupières de Bella pour y passer son stylo lumineux.

- Les pupilles sont réactives, fit-il en le rangeant. Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, Bella bougea les paupières avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Alice ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis la, fit la petite brune en souriant avant de l'embrassée sur le front.

Carlisle fit signe à Angéla de quittée la pièce, ce qu'elle fit en suivant le médecin.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Alice.

- ça va…

- Tu as mal ? lui demanda-t-elle. Si tu veux, je peux demander qu'on te donne un antidouleur.

- Non ça va, c'est supportable, répondit Bella. J'ai surtout soif.

- Oh oui, bien sure.

Attrapant le gobelet d'eau sur la table de chevet à coté d'elle, Alice aida la jeune femme à se redressée légèrement pour boire.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rappeler son père, Bella rattrapa la main d'Alice.

- Reste avec moi, lui dit-elle.

- Bien sure, je reste, fit Alice en souriant.

- Viens prés de moi, souffla Bella en se poussant dans son lit pour lui faire de la place.

- Tu es sure ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dans mon lit, fit Bella en souriant.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice retira ses chaussures avant de se glisser à coté de Bella, le visage tournée vers elle.

- Tu nous as drôlement fait peur tu sais ?

- Je sais, je suis désolée….

- Ce n'était pas ta faute de toute façon, fit Alice.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été arrêtée ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Combien de temps est ce que j'ai été…absente ?

- 3 jours.

- Tant que ça ? fit Bella.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, fit Alice.

- Je suis revenue pour de bon.

- Je l'espère.

- J'étais obligée de revenir tu sais ?

- Obligée ? fit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne voulais pas te laissée toute seule, répondit Bella.

- Oh, fit la petite brune.

- Par après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- Approche, fit Bella.

Se penchant vers la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, Bella lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Alice frissonna en entendant ces mots.

- Tu m'avais entendue ?

- Pourquoi, tu es déçue que je t'aie entendue ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ça m'est venu comme ça, sur le moment.

- Et tu le pensais, dis moi ? fit Bella.

Alice ne put empêcher un petit rire.

- Oh tu crois que je le pense ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Je t'aime, souffla Alice avant de se penchée vers Bella pour l'embrassée avec tendresse.

- Mhhh, fit Bella après ce baiser. C'est encore mieux quand je l'entends clairement. Ta voix me paraissait si lointaine… j'ai cru que…

- J'y ai cru aussi…

- Je me suis accrochée pour toi, je voulais tellement revoir ton sourire qui me fait craquée.

- Ohh alors c'est ça qui t'as eue ? Mon sourire ?

- On dirait, fit Bella en se callant plus contre la petite brune.

- Moi c'est ton regard qui m'a fait fondre. Tes yeux chocolat si expressifs, fit Alice. La première fois que je t'aie vue, ils m'ont captivées et puis, quand nous avons fait l'amour ce soir la…ça m'a rendu dingue !

- Alors, toi et moi, on est ensemble pour un moment ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras ma Bella, répondit Alice en venant l'embrassée tendrement.

**** A suivre ****

* * *

**Mhhh ça commence à sentir la fin tout ça ...**

**Une petite review svp ?**

**à très vite :)**

**et n'oubliez pas de rejoindre ma page facebook : Bellice01 - Lien sur mon profil**


	24. Home Sweet Home

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella fut autorisé à rentrée chez elle à condition de se reposer un maximum. Alice s'était bien sure proposée pour la ramenée à son appartement et ce jours la en début d'après-midi, portant le sac contenant les affaires de Bella, celle-ci poussa la porte de son appartement.

- Home Sweet home, fit Alice en entrant à son tour.

- ça fais du bien d'être chez sois, fit Bella en ôtant sa veste. Angéla n'est pas la ?

- Non, elle m'a appelée hier pour dire qu'elle passait la journée avec Ben. La petite fête pour ton retour a été décalée à demain, lui répondit la petite brune en ôtant elle aussi sa veste.

- Elle devait avoir plus important à faire…

- Ou elle voulait nous laissée seule.

- Aussi oui, répondit Bella en souriant à cette remarque.

- Je vais déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, fit Alice en ramassant le sac qu'elle avait posé à terre le temps d'enlever sa veste.

- Attend ! fit Bella en la retenant par le bras. Ça peut attendre, non ? Continua-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit la petite brune en souriant alors que Bella passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie depuis plusieurs jours ?

- Dis-moi ? fit Alice avec une lueur de désir dans le regard.

- J'ai envie de prendre un long bain, fit Bella.

- Oh…

- Avoue que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais, s'amusa la brune.

- Non, j'avoue…

- Serais-tu impatiente de poser tes mains sur moi ?

- Je suis toujours impatiente de te faire mienne, répondit Alice avant de déposer un baisé sur ces lèvres. Mais je suis aussi partante pour un bain.

Prenant la main de Bella, la petite brune l'entraina vers la salle de bain ou elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire.

- Je peux ? fit-elle en revenant vers Bella.

- Tu peux tout faire de moi, répondit la concernée avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Pour l'instant, te déshabillée fera l'affaire, répondit la petite brune en souriant à son tour.

Tandis que le bain se remplissait d'eau, Alice ôta le haut de Bella et se mordis la lèvre en la regardant.

- Tu es tellement magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

- Magnifique ? J'ai passé plus de dix jours à l'hôpital, je dois être affreuse …

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

Amusée par la remarque de sa compagne, Bella retira seule son pantalon tandis qu'Alice se déshabillait à son tour.

- Tu as mal ? lui demanda la petite brune en jetant un œil au pansement à droite de son nombril.

- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux qu'au début, lui assura Bella.

- Tu es sure de pouvoir prendre un bain ?

- Je suis autorisée à l'enlevée aujourd'hui.

Retirant doucement le pansement de son ventre, Bella jeta un œil à la cicatrice rose qui ne devait pas faire plus de trois centimètre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Alice. Est-ce que c'est horrible ?

- Je peux ? demanda Alice en approchant sa main.

- Bien sure, fit Bella en prenant sa main pour la guidée vers sa cicatrice.

Alice caressa la marque sur le ventre de Bella du bout des doigts.

- Tu trouves ça moche, pas vrai ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Elle doit faire trois centimètres au maximum ! S'aurais pu être bien pire, Bella !

- M'ouais, répondit Bella peut convaincue.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Alice s'agenouilla devant Bella et posa un baiser sur sa cicatrice tandis que celle-ci soupirait de bonheur.

- Alice…souffla-t-elle en passant sa main dans ces cheveux.

La petite brune réitéra son geste et passa une main sur ces fesses.

- Bébé…fit Bella. S'il te plaît…

- Quoi ? S'amusa la petite brune. Tu as envie, pas vrai ?

- Bien sure que oui !

- Patience, fit Alice en se relevant. D'abord, un bon bain.

Retirant ses sous-vêtements, la petite brune se glissa dans l'eau.

- Tu viens ? fit-elle à Bella.

Rapidement, la concernée retira elle aussi ses sous-vêtements avant de se glisser dans le bain, dos à la petite brune, elle se nicha dans ces bras en soupirant de bonheur. Alice posa rapidement ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Patience, répondit Bella en souriant.

Alice grogna de frustration tandis que la brune attrapait le savon sur le rebord du bain pour le mettre dans la main d'Alice et guider ces gestes.

- Bébé… grogna la petite brune.

- Oui ?

- C'est de la torture ce que tu me fais la !

- Je croyais que tu voulais d'abord prendre un bain ? S'amusa Bella.

- Très bien, répondit Alice. Prenons donc un bain, fit-elle en jetant le morceau de savon dans l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Bella.

- Qui a dis que ce bain devait être "juste" un bain ? dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Bella pour tracer des formes de ses doigts.

- Oh et on peut savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- Mhhh, à ça pour commencer, fit Alice en passant un doigt sur le clitoris de Bella.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je pourrais faire ça aussi, enchaina Alice en commençant des mouvements circulaire.

- Oh oui, ça…ça me plait ça, fit Bella en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Alice.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux faire mieux tu sais ?

- Mon…montre moi, haleta Bella.

- Mhhhh, je ne sais pas, fit Alice en stoppant son geste.

- Putain ! A quoi tu joues ? fit Bella en se redressant.

- Moi je joue ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Tu vas voir !

Se retournant dans le bain pour faire face à la petite brune. Bella colla son corps au sien et vient l'embrasser avant de faire glisser sa main droite entre elles tandis qu'elles glissaient un peu plus dans l'eau.

- Dis le, souffla Bella.

- Dire quoi ?

- Que tu as envie que je te prenne tout de suite !

- Bien sure que j'en crève d'envie, souffla Alice.

Esquissant un sourire victorieux, Bella ne mit pas longtemps avant de glisser deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Alice qui gémit de bonheur.

- Bébééé, souffla-t-elle. Je…

- Respire mon ange, fit Bella en souriant.

- Je veux que tu fasses ça avec moi, articula Alice entre deux souffles avant de glisser elle aussi sa main entre elles pour faire gémir Bella tandis que de sa main libre, elle remonta sa cuisse pour empêcher Bella de glissée.

- Putain, gémit Bella en se mordant les lèvres.

- Regarde moi ma belle, souffla Alice d'une voix rauque.

Les deux jeunes femmes ancrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre tandis que la pièce se remplissait de gémissement et soupir avant que leurs prénoms ne se mélangent.  
.

Un peu plus tard, Alice et Bella, toutes les deux vêtue de leurs peignoirs, se rendirent dans la chambre de la brune qui avait besoin de se reposée, c'était sans compter sur Alice qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Bella se trouvait dos à elle et s'apprêtait à s'allongée un peu sur le lit avant que la petite brune ne l'attire dans ses bras pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Mhhh mon ange, protesta-t-elle.

- Oui quoi ? fit Alice en souriant.

- J'ai envie de me reposée un peu, tu m'as épuisée dans le bain…

- Désolée, répondit la concernée mais j'avais trop envie. Dix jours sans te touchée, sans te caressée, c'est de la torture ! Alors j'ai envie de rattraper mon retard.

Sans jamais cesser ses baisers dans le cou de Bella, Alice tira sur la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Laisse moi au moins m'allongée, souffla-t-elle.

- Hummm pourquoi ? Te faire venir comme ça contre moi, sentir ton bassin qui tremble contre moi, dis moi que ça ne te tente pas ?

- Si mais…je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes…

- Très bien, fit Alice. Alors allonge toi et laisse moi m'occupée du reste.

- Bien mon capitaine, répondit Bella en souriant avant de se couchée sur le lit sous le regard de la petite brune.

- Putain, si tu savais comme tu me plais.

Bella lui répondis d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ces pensées alors que la petite brune vint se caler dans son dos.

- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir, dis moi ?

- Hummm, j'en sais rien, je suis vidée…répondit Bella qui se lova sur son oreiller.

- Très bien, ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alice qui faisait remonter sa main le long de la cuisse droite de Bella avant de la retournée sur le dos.

- Tu vas profiter de moi ? lui demanda Bella.

- Possible, oui.

- Et si je dis non ?

- Alors j'arrêterais, je ne te forcerais jamais mon amour.

- Je sais, répondit Bella alors que les mains d'Alice caressais son corps.

Ouvrant les pans de son peignoir, la petite brune commença à embrasser son ventre.

- Putain, souffla Bella qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir sa compagne. Tu es tellement sexy dans ton peignoir en soie avec ce regard que j'aime tant.

- Quel regard ?

- Ce regard qui dit à quel point tu as envie de moi.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, répondit Alice alors que d'un mouvement, elle glissait une de ses jambes entre celle de Bella.

Celle-ci referma les yeux et se laissa allée aux douces caresses de sa compagne qui ne tarda pas à l'embrasser au niveau du nombril avant de lui remonter doucement les jambes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? marmonna Bella dont le sommeil menaçait de l'emportée.

- Chuuttt, répondit Alice. Laisse-toi juste faire.

Bella frissonna en sentant le souffle de sa compagne au niveau de son intimité et sursauta en sentant sa langue la caressée. Ouvrant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un gémissement en voyant Alice le visage dans son intimité.

- Putain, mon amour ! Gémit Bella devant cette image hautement érotique.

Elle sentit son sourire contre son intimité alors que ces doigts, Alice écartait les lèvres intimes de Bella pour mieux accéder à son centre. Bella ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement face à ces caresses et ce tortillais dans le lit.

- Bébé ! Gémit-elle alors qu'Alice ouvrait les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Bella pour la regardée prendre du plaisir.

- Ohhh putain, gémit Bella en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice qui venait de glisser deux doigts dans son intimité.

Les gémissements de la brune ne cessaient de grandir tandis que la langue d'Alice s'activait sur son centre.

- Putain mon bébé, je vais…je vais venir !

Les vas et viens d'Alice se firent de plus en plus rapide alors que sa langue tournoyais sur son clitoris.

- Ohh bon sang ! Regarde-moi bébé !

Alice ancra son regard à celui de Bella qui laissa exploser son plaisir en gémissant le prénom de sa petite brune qui nettoya son intimité de sa langue.

- Hann putain, souffla Bella alors qu'Alice retirais ses doigts pour les lécher goulument avant de remonter se collée à la brune.

- Désolée, souffla Alice. J'avais trop envie.

Encore engourdie par cet échange, Bella attira Alice à elle pour l'embrassée et gémit en se goutant sur la langue de sa compagne.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella en posant son front contre le sien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne me laisse plus jamais. Tu es ma vie, répondit la petite brune.

**** FIN ****

* * *

**Et voila, dernier chapitre plus long que les autres doublé d'un lemon**

**Merci à tout celles/ceux qui m'ont lues :)**

**Merci pour review et votre soutiens **

**et à très vite pour un petit épilogue ;)**

**Je vous retrouve sur ma page Facebook: Bellice01 - Lien sur ma page**

**ps: je m'excuse pour mes nombreuses fautes !**

**Bises à tous :***


	25. Concours

**Désolée, ce n'est pas l'épilogue =/ L'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous de ce côté la...**

**/!\ Infos /!\ J'organise un concours dès que ma page atteindra les 75 fans :) Concours avec récompense à la clé :) Donc, faites tournez la page pour avoir un max de personnes en plus :) /!\**

**ps: vous trouverez le lien de ma page sur mon profil :)**


	26. Un an plus tard

**Un an plus tard.**

Appuyée contre la portière de sa voiture, Alice Cullen attendait patiemment sa petite amie devant l'université que celle-ci fréquentait. Soudain alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Alice répara sa compagne entourée d'un groupe d'amis qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Lui adressant un signe de la main pour signalée sa présence, Alice se redressa en voyant la jolie brune venir vers elle.

- Bonjour toi, fit Alice en souriant.

- Salut, répondit Bella en passant ses bras dans son cou pour venir l'embrassée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant le plaisir de se retrouvée.

- Humm, souffla Bella, j'adore quand tu viens me rechercher après les cours.

- Ha oui ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Toutes les filles sont jalouses de moi quand elles te voient.

- Je vais peut-être penser à m'inscrire à l'unif' moi, fit Alice avec un sourire amusé.

- Pas question, répondit Bella. Tu es à moi et je ne partage pas.

- Mhh toutes mes excuses madame, s'amusa Alice avant de posé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je préfère ça.

- Alors, fit Alice à la brune qu'elle tenait contre elle, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bien, le Professeur Cabot m'a prise sur un de ses cas. Elle doit opérer une femme accusée d'avoir trompée son mari et qui s'est faites agressée.

- Et ça te plait d'être sur ce cas ?

- J'adore ça ! s'exclama Bella. Demain nous devons allons la voir pour faire le bilan pré-op.

- Tu la penses coupable ? lui demanda la petite brune en se séparant de Bella.

- Franchement, j'ai lu son dossier et je ne pense pas qu'elle ai pu tromper son mari avec un autre homme. Avec une femme, peut-être mais pas un homme…Et puis, je suis médecin, pas avocate. Ce n'est pas à moi de régler ça.

- Comment ça avec une autre femme, oui ? fit Alice.

- Hé bien, j'ai vu une photo d'elle et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est une très belle femme et je ne la vois pas du tout hétéro.

- Ohhh…fit Alice. Je vois, donc tu es pressée de la rencontrée ?

-Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'Alex m'a mise sur ce cas, parce que je suis gay et qu'elle pense que je vais pouvoir gagner sa confiance plus facilement.

- Oh parce que tu l'appelles Alex ?

- Hé bien oui, c'est plus simple pour le travail.

- Tu as de la chance que je te fasse confiance, fit Alice en attirant à nouveau Bella vers elle.

- Tu serais pas un peu jalouse ? S'amusa Bella.

- Un peu, j'avoue. Mais beaucoup moins depuis que je t'ai épousée il y a deux mois.

- Mhh deux mois déjà ? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

- Si je le pouvais, je t'épouserais tout les jours justes pour te voir dans cette belle robe blanche qui épousait tes courbes à merveilles.

- Mhhh coquine, fit Bella en souriant avant de venir l'embrassée longuement.

- Bon, fit Alice en rompant le baiser. Si Madame Cullen veut bien poser son joli petit cul dans ma superbe voiture, on pourrait enfin partir et ne pas arriver en retard chez Ben et Angéla.

- Je remarque que tu qualifie ta voiture de superbe tandis que moi, je suis juste jolie.

- Jalouse, s'amusa Alice en scellant leurs lèvres avec fougue.

- Nous allons être en retard, souffla Bella en rompant le baiser.

- Et alors ?

- En plus, je suis sure que tous les mecs de l'unif' doivent entrain de nous mater.

- Rien à foutre, répondit Alice. J'embrasse ma femme ou je veux et quand je veux.

Bella esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Alice l'attirait dans un énième baisers.

- On…on fera mieux d'y aller, fit Bella engourdie par ce baiser.

- Tu es pressée ?

- Non mais …mes pensées commencent à ne plus être cohérentes.

- Mhhh, fit Alice intéressée. Tu me racontes ?

- Plus tard, fit Bella en s'éloignant volontairement de sa femme. Sinon, on n'ira jamais à ce dîner.

- Tu as raison, fit la petite brune en contournant sa voiture pour prendre la place du conducteur. Plus vite nous irons à ce dîner, plus vite on sera seules chez nous.

Bella se pu s'empêchée de sourire à cette remarque avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture.

**20 minutes plus tard**

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient toutes les deux sur le pallier de l'appartement de Ben et Angéla. Bella venait de sonner à la porte et sentis le regard de sa femme brûler sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à sa femme.

- Rien pourquoi ? Je ne peux plus regarder ma femme ?

- Si mais la en l'occurrence, tu me bouffes des yeux.

- Parce que je n'avais pas vu ce matin que tu avais enfilé ce jeans. Il te fait un de ces culs !

- Merci, fit Bella en souriant.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on doivent assister à ce dîner, fit la petite brune.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma filleule, tu sais que je ne peux pas rater ça.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie brune avec des lunettes.

- Bonsoir les filles, fit Angéla en souriant à ses amies. Pile à l'heure pour une fois, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas sans peine, fit Bella en faisant la bise à son amie. Alors ou est ma petite crapule ?

- Grace est au salon, répondit la jeune femme en faisant la bise à Alice.

Tandis que Bella filait au salon, Alice tendit une bouteille de vin à son amie.

- Merci mais vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Attend de voir ce que Bella a acheté à ta fille, tu vas la détestée, s'amusa Alice en ôtant son blouson.

- Oh je crains le pire, fit Angéla alors qu'Alice allait saluer Ben avant de se rendre au salon ou sa femme avait pris la petite fille brune dans ses bras.

- Coucou ma belle, fit-elle au bébé.

- Elles sont mignonnes, pas vrai ? fit Angéla en arrivant dans le dos d'Alice.

- C'est vrai, répondit Alice en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Quand est ce que vous nous en faites un ?

- Un bébé ? fit Alice. Putain, j'aimerais trop. Regarde comment elle est avec Grace !

- Alors il faudrait y penser.

- Ouais mais tu sais, deux femmes entres elles….il manque un truc essentiel pour faire un bébé.

- Il y a d'autres manières Alice…

- Je sais…mais on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

- Vous devriez vraiment, vous feriez des parents super !

- Je vais y penser, répondit Alice.  
.

Longtemps plus tard dans la soirée, c'est une Bella épuisée par la petite fille de un an qui se laissa tombée dans le canapé alors qu'Alice accrochait son blouson au porte-manteau.

- Pfiouuu, je suis vidée, fit Bella alors qu'Alice la rejoignait dans le canapé.

- Attends que Grace soit plus âgée, la tu seras vraiment épuisées, fit Alice en souriant.

- Je sais, répondit Bella. J'aime tellement cette petite.

- J'ai cru remarqué, oui.

- Dites-moi Madame Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Je croyais que tu me trouvais super sexy ce soir ?

- Et c'est toujours le cas, répondit Alice.

- Et tu ne t'ai pas encore jetée sur moi ? S'étonna Bella.

- Mhhh, j'attendais qu'on soit dans notre chambre.

- Oh oui ? Et on attend quoi pour y aller ?

- Juste que tu me suives, fit la petite brune.

Se levant du canapé, Alice tendit la main à sa femme et l'entraina dans leurs chambre avant de l'attirée à elle pour l'embrassée.

- Mhh souffla Alice, j'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée.

- Je sais, répondit Bella, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me déshabillée du regard.

- J'attendais de pouvoir le faire ce soir, fit Alice en venant l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Mhh mon bébé, souffla Bella en rejetant la tête en arrière sous cet assaut.

- Tu étais tellement parfaite ce soir, fit Alice. J'aime te voir t'occupée de Grace.

- Merci, répondit la brune en souriant.

- J'aimerais te poser une question …

- Si tu veux savoir si tu as le droit de me déshabillée, la réponse est oui, fit Bella.

- Non je…je voudrais te demander si tu voudrais…

Voyant la détresse d'Alice, Bella plongea son regard dans le sien et porta une main à sa joue.

- Hey, tout va bien ?

- Oui…c'est juste que je suis un peu nerveuse…

- Nerveuse ? Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tout me demander.

- Je sais oui… c'est juste que, je ne sais pas si tu es prête pour ça.

- Prête pour quoi ? fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

- À avoir un bébé avec moi, fit Alice.

- Un bébé ?

- Quand je te regarde avec Grace, je te trouve tellement belle, tellement douce. Tu ferais une mère merveilleuse et j'aimerais partager ça avec toi…

- Tu veux un enfant avec moi ?

- C'est mon rêve, fit Alice. Rentrer le soir de mon cours de stylisme et de trouver une petite fille aux yeux chocolats dans les bras de ma femme.

- Une petite fille ? fit Bella en souriant. Et si je voulais un petit mec ?

- Peu importe, tant que c'est toi qui le porte, il ou elle sera parfaite.

- Et tu as pensés au fait que toi et moi, je veux dire, deux femmes…il manque quelque chose d'important, non ?

- Je sais ! fit Alice. On ira à l'hôpital, chercher le parfait donneur pour notre bébé.

- Tu as pensés à tout on dirait, constata Bella.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, une famille avec la femme que j'aime.

- Tu es dingue, tu le sais ça ? fit Bella en passant ses bras dans le cou de sa femme.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui t'a fais craquée sur moi, pas vrai ?

- J'avoue, répondit Bella en souriant. Et je serais ravie de faire un bébé avec toi.

- Tu es d'accord ? fit Alice émue.

- Je serais dingue de refuser de faire un enfant avec la femme que j'aime.

- Je trouve aussi, fit Alice en souriant.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrassée pour officialisé ça ?

Esquissant un sourire, Alice scella ses lèvres à celle de sa femme.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. J'ai hâte d'avoir un bébé avec toi.

- Moi aussi, fit Bella. Et tu sais de quoi j'ai hâte la tout de suite ?

- Dis-moi ?

- J'ai hâte de sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne.

- Mhhh tout ce que tu veux bébé, tout ce que tu veux souffla Alice en poussant sa femme sur leur lit pour lui faire l'amour.

**** The end ****

* * *

**Et voila pour l'épilogue**

**Cette fois, c'est bien la fin :)**

**Je ne trouve pas ça fameux mais bon ^^ fallait bien finir :)**

**Une petite review ?**

**Je vous attend sur ma page facebook dont le lien est sur mon profil :)**

**à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**


End file.
